My heart is yours!
by KDesai
Summary: After a hunt goes wrong Alec is on the verge of dying leaving Magnus devastated. His friend Catarina comes up with a very.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I am so sorry for inconveince but I am re writing this fic because last one didn't go well with the plot I had in my mind! The story is pretty much the same just that Alec doesn't die in this one. I haven't changed the first half but last part is different. Hope you enjoy this version too. Again friends so sorry.**

Early morning Alec laid on the bed with his eyes wide open. He smiled as he turned to his side. Today was very important day in his life. He coudn't wait to meet Magnus and tell him that...that he loved him.

Alec hadn't told anyone about his feelings towards Magnus. Not even to the warlock. Yes they have been boyfriends for quite a while now but non of them ever declared their love for each other.

Alec loved Magnus because he was perfect. He always stood by his side and supported him in every way possible. He loved his dressing style. He loved the way he moved his elegant body. He loved all his necklaces and hand rings. He loved when Magnus called him Darling, Love and Sweetheart. He loved when he called him Alexander. He loved when Magnus uses his magic. He loved how he was very open minded. Magnus was his life and he realised he loved him.

Alec coudn't hold on anymore. He wanted to talk to Magnus and say those beautiful words which he thought he could never say it to anyone. He felt giddy inside as he flipped over and reached to take his phone from the side table. The younger boy quickly dialed Magnus's number "Good morning Magnus"

Magnus who was also in bed hummed "Alexander.. .darling is everything alright?" his voice was heavy with sleep

"Yeah...everything is fine...great actually" Alec smiled on the phone

Magnus pulled the covers to his chest "Someone's in good mood. Want me to help you with your morning wood"

"Magnus!" Alec squeaked out loud, he turned crimson within seconds

Magnus chuckled lightly "I wish you were here so I could kiss your adorable blushing cheeks"

"That's not why I called Magnus. Listen...I need to talk to you" Alec's voice held serious tone making the warlock sit upright on his bed "Alec..you are scaring me sweetheart. What is it?"

Alec bit his lip "Ah...can we have dinner tonight at your place. I want to say something important"

Magnus frowned. His mind forming many options on what Alec wanted to talk about. Did something happen in institute. Was it about Jace or his parents. Maybe it was about the clave. A dread pooled his stomach. What if he did something wrong.

"Magnus? Are you there?" Alec's voice broke Magnus from his thoughts "Yes Alexander. May I ask what is it that you want to talk about?"

Alec clutched his blanket tightly "No. I can't say it in phone. I will meet you tonight okay. Bye!"

Magnus reluctantly switched off his cell. His sleep was long forgotten after hearing Alec's request. He hoped the matter was nothing serious.

LATE AFTERNOON

Alec had gone on a hunt with Jace and Izzy. The demon had pressed Jace against a wall when Alec slaughtered the demon he was fighting with his blade. He yellled Jace's name and ran towards his brother.

The demon clicked his fingers and Alec saw with wide eyes as Jace fell unconsious on the ground. Izzy was fighting demons a little far from the boys. The black eye demon was now facing Alec. He smiled cunningly and clicked his fingers towards the young shadowhunter. Alec was thrown to the wall behind him. He grunted when he felt warm trickle of blood trail down his forehead. As the demon stalked towards him with a sick smile on his crazed face, Alec forced his hands to move against the invisible restraints the demon had trusted upon him, he tightened his grip on the blade.

Alec lunged forward to drive the blade but the demon was fast. He dislodged the blade from Alec's hand and threw him on the ground. The boy groaned at the impact, his head spinning with pain, disorienting him greatly.

"You have to do better than that Lightwood!" the demon hissed through his yellow teeth moving on top of the fallen boy

"Pathetic" the demon spat at Alec as if his words were poison. Before Alec could make his next move the demon pulled out his own sharp knife and jammed it on Alec's chest. An angry sharp pain erupted in Alec's chest burning through his body. His vision blurred with tears leaking out from his eyes

"NOOO! Alec!" yelled Izzy as she surged towards his brother. She was few seconds late when the demon pulled out the knife in one go earning a gasp from the boy and plunged it again on Alec's chest. The latter gave a painful yell and his body went limp. The demon quickly got up with a proud smile and vanished into thin air

Izzy neared her brother. She frantically looked for any help as she pressed her hand on Alec's chest. She saw Jace was now regaining conscious "JACE! HELP ME!"

Jace stumbled few steps in shock "Alec?" he fell beside his brother "By the Angel... Izzy we need to get him to infirmary! Our healing rune will not work in this deep wound"

Izzy nodded with tears in her eyes. Their institute wasn't far. They could reach in time before it was too late. Together they hauled Alec up who was still out. Jace carried his brother in his arms and made a dash towards the institute.

Alec was laid on the table. He was losing too much blood. The infirmary room was practically filled by healers who were working on him. Izzy cried as she dialed a number "MAGNUS!"

Magnus narrowed his eyes. Hearing Izzy's heavy voice he could easily tell something was wrong "Isabelle? What happened? Is everything alright?"

"No Magnus! Alec's hurt bad...you need to come to the institute now!" Izzy cried some more when she saw Jace bend over in pain. His parabatai rune was slowly fading.

Magnus felt his knees go weak. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. His Alexander was hurt "I am coming"

A portal opened few seconds later. Jace and Izzy saw Magnus step through the portal "Alexander.." he ran to where Alec laid. Without wasting any time further the warlock raised his arms and pushed his magic on his love

Alec arched his back, moan escaping from his lips. His eyes blinked half open and with blurry eyes he saw Magnus was standing beside him "M...Mags.."

Magnus didn't stop healing Alec "Ssshh..don't talk Alexander...I am going to save you" Alec tried to speak but the pain in his chest was getting worse. He was breathing hard and shallow

"Jace! I need your strength" Magnus yelled at Alec's parabatai. Jace nodded and extended his hand. He looked at his brother "Hang on Alec"

Agonizing minutes passed by but they coudn't see any improvement in Alec. His wound wasn't healing. No matter how hard Magnus tried he coudn't heal the wound. Alec had his eyes shut in pain and face drenched in sweat. Jace was getting dizzy with the energy being pulled. Magnus too swayed on his spot feeling drained

Magnus pulled away panting "I don't understand...why isn't it working? My magic...he is not healing"

Izzy rushed towards them "What are you saying Magnus? Do something!" she could see Alec was getting paler

Magnus tried again but his attempts were in vain as Alec got even more worse "Stop...Magnus...it's okay"

"No! Alec...it's not okay! You have to be fine. Hold on please" Magnus cupped Alec's face. The young boy placed his hand on Magnus's "I wanted...to...tell you...something"

Magnus had tears in his eyes "Alexander please don't talk darling. Save your energy"

"I...I.." Alec's eyes rolled at the back of his head before he could finish his sentence.

ALEXANDER!"

 **I deleted the first version but I hope you guys will be with this one too! Please leave a review :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Back with second chapter! Thank so much for reading, following and favourite this story! It really means a lot! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec felt like he was in the world of pain with no way out. The moment he felt the knife drew into him, all the images came flooding into his eyes. The sweet times he shared with his his siblings, his training sessions, the hunts he had gone and killed many demons, faces of his parents. But the most special image was of Magnus

He wanted Magnus. He didn't want to die in this dark and dirty alley. He wished to share and make many more memories with him. He wanted to lay on his lap with Magnus playing with his hair. The boy didn't know when the darkness claimed him but the next thing he knew a sudden familiar waves running into his body. He knew it was Magnus's magic as the warlock had healed him many times before. But this time the pain wasn't going away instead it got more deepened as though it was reaching to rip the soul out of his body

It took much effort to open his eyes and Alec saw Magnus was standing right beside him. No matter how many times he saw his face, every time it felt like watching it for first time. His beautiful boyfriend had worry lines on his forehead and he didn't like seeing him that way so he tried to call him "M...Mags.."

Alec heard Magnus say not to talk and he will save him but the burn in his chest was getting unbearable. He tried taking a breath when an acute pain shot right through his body. What was happening? Why wasn't Magnus's magic healing him? Something was wrong. He could sense it.

pThe young shadowhunter then heard faint voices. Someone was yelling then again Magnus's voice but he coudn't tell what they were discussing as now he felt numb from inside. Was he dying? How can he die. He hadn't even told Magnus that he loved him. Be saw Magnus was still working on him swaying on the spot. He was using too much magic. Alec feared he would pass out before he could confess so he called out "Stop...Magnus...it's okay"

Magnus cupped Alec's face and the boy smiled at him when the latter moved his lips but he still coudn't hear. He could now barely see him standing. He needed to tell him before it's too late. Magnus deserved to know how much he loved him "I wanted..to..tell you... something"

The next level of pain was nothing compared to the one he was enduring before. It came like a huge tidal wave through his entire inside muscles. He took a shuddering breath "I ...I..." he coudn't complete his words as the world went black infront of him

"ALEXANDER!"

Magnus yelled Alec's name and he soon checked for a pulse. It was faint one but it was still there beneath his fingers "Alec please hang on darling. I will not let anything happen to you" his voice became heavy as tears leaked from his eyes

Jace ran a hand over his hair "Why isn't your magic working Magnus?" Magnus ignored Jace and asked the healers to atleast bandage the wounded area so that it would stop bleeding. Alec was then hooked on machines and wires. All eyes were on the monitors as it was the only thing that was telling them the young boy was still alive.

Magnus turned to face Jace and Izzy "I don't know why my magic is not healing Alexander. It's like the wound has casted a barrier that is refusing to let my magic in"

Izzy looked at her brother "Please tell me we have another way... I don't... I can't lose him" tears were still flowing from her eyes

Magnus himself was baffled at the situation. What should he do? He didn't have time to investigate who casted a barrier. He needed a solution. But who? Whom should he call? He thought for a moment and he remembered a name "I am calling Catarina. She is an expert. I am sure she will be able to cure him" he immediately pulled out his phone and called his friend "Cat...its me Magnus" his voice desperate

"Hi Magnus! Are you alright? Your voice seem tense" Catarina asked at the other end. "I need you Cat! Please come to Alec's institute as soon as possible...I will arrange an portal"

Catarina agreed without asking any further question. She appeared within seconds "What happened Magnus?" The warlock looked with hopeful eyes "Cat! Please help Alec! He is badly wounded and my magic is not working on him"

Catarina frowned at the sentence "Your magic is not working?" Magnus nodded "I don't know what happened? Something is blocking me to heal Alexander"

"Don't worry Magnus. Let me see what I can do" Catarina followed Magnus into the infirmary room where Jace was pacing impatiently and Izzy sat near Alec's bed holding his hand. Magnus rushed with Cat behind him "Hurry Cat!"

Catarina checked Alec pouring her magic into him. After a minute she frowned and pulled away "You are right Magnus. It's not working. Even my magic is not able to break the wall"

"Can't you do something else...please Cat..help him" Magnus pleaded to his friend. Catarina tried again "I am sorry Magnus but...the boy has...he has only few hours left...I am sorry"

"NO!" Three voices echoed in the room together. Izzy sobbed harder hugging Alec's sleeping form "No Alec...don't go...no.."

Jace's hand went to his parabatai bond. He could feel with every second pass the bond getting weaker. He stood shell shocked silently wetting his eyes

Magnus felt as if cold water was dumped on his head. He coudn't believe this was happening. He didn't want to believe this was happening. His Alexander had only few hours left. How did his beautiful world change into terrifying nightmare. He backpedaled few steps. He coudn't stay here anymore. Every second was reminding him Alec was going to leave him. Magnus stormed out of the room

Izzy was still crying as she spoke to her brother "We...we have to call Mom and Dad. They need to know" Jace looked at Izzy with tearful eyes "What do I say Iz? How am I suppose to tell them...Alec.." he squeezed Alec's hand "Please don't leave us"

Catarina felt sorry for the Lightwood siblings as she exited the infirmary. She needed to find Magnus. Her friend needed her most right now. As she was walking through the corridor Cat heard someome weeping from one closed door. It was Magnus. She slowly opened the door to find her friend sitting in a bed. His hands tightly clutched at the sheets, eyes red swollen ruining his makeup.

Her heart broke at the scene. Magnus never showed his emotions to anyone. He always was able to hide them perfectly. But today it the scenario was different. Magnus had many affairs before but never before the warlock had reacted the way he did today. Alec was special to him. Very special. Suddenly realisation drawn to her. Magnus loved the boy. It was a true love.

The warlock slowly walked to her friend "You love him don't you?" Magnus looked up and nodded "This is Alec's room. I can smell him in here. The air in here is so pure... I don't want to lose him Cat... I can't live without him" Magnus hicupped as the words came out of his mouth

Catarina hugged her friend "I am sorry Magnus...I.." Suddenly she went quite as a thought crossed her mind and she smiled broadly. She pulled back "Magnus! You idiot!"

"What?"

Catarina rolled her eyes "You can save him Magnus!" Magnus's ears picked up and he caught Cat by her arm "What are you saying Cat? You thought of a cure?"

"Yes Magnus! I think we still have time" Catarina smiled at him "Do remember what The High Warlock of England did?"

Magnus thought for a while then his eyes widened "The spell of unspoken love" he wispered "Cat...it's..I don't think... I don't even know he loves me...what if it doesn't work"

"It will work Magnus! I am sure Alec loves you"

Magnus started pacing "You can't be for sure! Cat this is huge step. What if he becomes mad at me and decides to leave me. No! I can't do that"

Catarina raised her eyebrow "So you are just going to give up? Thought you loved the boy. He is dying Magnus. You have to decide now! What are you going to do?"

Magnus stared at her friend. She was right. He did love Alec. He was his world. How could he ever let him go. He will face whatever the comes his way but there was no way he will give up on his love. He needed Alec to live. He needed to save his life.

"I will do anything for him! I just want him alive" he took a deep breath "I am ready! Let's do this"

 **Sooo how was it? Please review guys! It motivates me to write more or else it feels like no one is reading! Pleaae review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! New chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Catarina hugged her friend when he decided to go on with her decision "We have to hurry Magnus. You go tell everybody about the cure and I will bring the Warlock of England"

Magnus nodded and opened a portal for Cat. After she disappeared the warlock then rushed towards the infirmary. This was a huge step and a part of him was still not entirely ready for this. There was just one question that kept bouncing in his mind. Would Alec be happy with his decision.

When Magnus reached infirmary he saw Jace was pacing around Alec's bed while Izzy held her brother's hand in her and was wispering soft encouraging words to him "You can fight this Alec. Be strong"

Magnus's heart clenched painfully. He could see there was no improvement in Alec's health. The boy looked even more pale with his wheezing breaths were the only sound echoing in the room.

"Jace... I have a way...a cure to heal Alexander" Magnus called out and the siblings looked at the warlock with hopeful eyes "What? Really? Magnus that's great news" Jace's hand went to his side

Magnus walked towards Alec and bend down to wisper in his ears "Please forgive me Alexander. But I can't lose you" he then turned around and took a deep breath "Listen to me carefully. Catarina reminded me of a spell that was used in 1752 by the High Warlock of England. This is a difficult spell in which...in which you take a person's heart and split it into two. The second half is then transferred into the person who is dying which will save his life. I haven't met the Warlock who performed this spell. Catarina has gone to bring him in the institute"

"Does this spell work?" asked Jace with wide eyes and Magnus nodded at him "It has been used only once before but it was successful"

"Magnus this is great. Why are you looking so sad?" Izzy asked with confusion written on her face

Magnus took hold of Alec's fingers and rubbed his knuckles "It's not that easy. Splitting of heart means Alec has to share his heart with me... for rest of his life"

Silent filled the room once again until Izzy spoke "Do it! If that's what it takes to save him. Do it Magnus!" Magnus stared at the girl "You don't understand what I am saying. The spell will bond us forever"

A thought crossed Jace's mind and he pursed his lips in anger "Oh I get it! It's you who doesn't want to share your heart with Alec forever. Is that what this is? You were just playing with his emotions?"

Magnus glared at the blonde shadowhunter. His fingers twitched in rage "How dare you say that! I would never hurt Alexander. If anyone tells me to sacrifice my life for his I would do it without blinking. I want him to see alive and safe just as much as you do Wayland!"

Izzy was still confused "Magnus if you want to do this then what's the problem?" The warlock looked at Alec again "What if...Alec regrets bonding with me. I don't want to force this on him" his heart broke when as he heard himself loud. It hurt so much for even to think that Alec might not want to be with him in future

It was now drawn to Izzy "You too haven't confessed yet" Magnus nodded "I love him. I really do but I think he is not ready for a serious relationship"

Jace thought for a moment "Can't I do it? Or Izzy? I am willing to share my heart. I am sure Alec wouldn't mind" Magnus shook his head "The spell works only between two who have similar attraction towards each other" he saw Jace give a nod and then turning his head to the side feeling awkward.

Izzy walked towards Magnus and held his hand "Magnus you have to do this. I am sure Alec loves you. This spell will save his life. Please Magnus...I don't want to lose my brother"

Suddenly the monitors began to bleep loudly catching everyone's attention. Alec was thrashing on the bed, his hands fisted in his palms as if trying to fight back pain. Magnus's heart leaped to his throat and he immediately rushed to him "Ssshh...Calm down Alec...it's going to stop hurting soon...I promise" he tried to use his magic so that atleast it would ease some pain but nothing was working on the boy

Alec's health was deteriorating as the seconds passed by. When the latter coughed up blood Magnus panicked and he made his decision "I am going to save you. You are going to be fine. Hang on Alexander. ...please just little longer. I don't care what you will think but I won't lose you. Nothing is going to happen to you"

A portal opened behind them. Jace and Izzy saw Catarina walked in along with a man who seemed to be in his late fifties. He was tall broad with white beard and wore blue suit. He had a matching fedora on his head with a long stick in hand.

"We are here! Oh Lilith...tell me we aren't late" Catarina saw how Alec was shaking on the bed and Magnus trying to calm him down. The older Warlock quickly came forward and pink sparks appeared under his hands. He moved the sparks on Alec and everyone in the room saw the boy go limp. His features relaxed under the Warlock's magic

Magnus took a step back "What did you do?" He knew the man was powerful but right now he didn't trust the stranger "Tell me what did you do!"

The man straightened his coat "Relax! The boy will be fine for few minutes. But you should learn to address me Magnus Bane. I do not like the word 'you'. If you want my help you all will call me Sir Edwin Fuller"

Jace narrowed his eyes "We did not call you for formal introductions! You are here to help my brother"

Edwin glared at Jace "Goodbye then" the warlock raised his hand to open a portal. Magnus's eyes widened "No wait! Please...we need your help. I Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn apologize. We will address you as Sir Edwin Fuller"

Jace and Izzy coudn't believe that Magnus who was a powerful warlock himself bowed against someone. This was enough proof for them to know how much Magnus loved their brother. Jace came to stand next to Magnus and pleaded "Sir Edwin Fuller I am sorry. We need your help to save my brother's life. We would pay you any amount you name but please save his life"

Edwin smiled "Good boy! We will talk about the payment later. First things first...now are we all aware what the spell does?" The people surrounding give a nod to him "Hmm...then I must also remind you what will be the consequences"

"I am ready to face the whole world if it saves Alexander" Magnus said with full determination. Edwin frowned "Bane are you sure you want to do this? This is not just any simple spell"

Magnus nodded without hesitation "I am ready". Edwin turned to face Jace and Izzy "I need all of you out except Bane"

"But.." Izzy tried to protest but Edwin interrupted her "It's either my way or no way". No one else said another word as all the healers and the Lightwood siblings exited the room. Catarina gave Magnus an encouraging smile and joined others outside

Edwin removed his coat and pulled his sleeves up to his elbow "I need something that connects you both together. Do you have anything special?" Magnus thought for a moment. His hand went to his pocket where he kept the omamori charm that Alec gave him as a gift. He kissed the gift and handed it to the warlock.

"Okay this will do. Pull a bed next to him and lay down. Take off your shirt" Edwin instructed and Magnus followed, pushing an extra table beside Alec. He gulped down the lump when he saw Alec. He looked so young and innocent. The older man just wished Alec would forgive him when he finds out he had bonded them without his consent.

Taking his shirt off Magnus laid on the table. Edwin then took Alec's hand, placed the charm in his palm and covered it with Magnus's hand "Hold tight. No matter how bad the pain comes just don't let go"

Magnus nodded and interlocked his fingers with Alec's. Edwin then moved away from them keeping a foot distance "Close your eyes Bane and don't let go". Again Magnus did what he was told trying to keep his breathing normal. Suddenly he started feeling sleepy. He felt his muscles were melting inside him making him feel exhausted. What Magnus didn't knew was that Edwin had rendered him into semi conscious state so that he would feel less pain

Edwin then raised his hand and removed the magic he used on Alec few minutes back. A second later Alec jerked and a scream tore from his throat. His body convulsed on the bed and Magnus could feel him shake beside him. He wanted to open his eyes but he didn't have the energy to lift them up.

Edwin knew like Magnus his magic will not work on Alec so he waited for the moment when Alec's last breath gave out and then immediately raised his hand over Magnus's heart and started chanting in foreign language. The room was now surrounded with Edwin's pink magic orbes.

Magnus gasped and arched his back when an electrifying pain exploded in his chest. He coudn't stop himself and let out an gut wrenching scream. He squeezed Alec's hand so tightly that he feared he might break some bones. The pain felt like sharp toothed creature was eating him alive from inside

Edwin slowly but carefully removed Alec's heart in the form of shadow from his body without tearing the flesh and did the same treatment with Magnus's heart. He kept chanting as Alec's dead heart vanished into thin air. Magnus was no longer conscious to see that his heart was splitted into two shadows with one half carefully inserted into Alec's chest and one half back into his body. Both the bodies jerked when heart was being placed back

Edwin swirled his hands around them finishing his last lines of the spell. He panted heavily leaning on the table for support. A small smiled appeared on his face when he saw their joined hands. He then checked Alec first who was now breathing steadily. Magnus was next and the older warlock was glad he was fine too. Both were still unconsious when Edwin heard a roar outside the room

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE? WHERE IS MY SON" Maryse yelled standing outside infirmary.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! This chapter will have more Maryse and Robert! I wanted to show their reactions when they know about the bond. Hope I got it right! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Maryse and Robert walked with quick steps into the institute. They had got a call from Jace that shook their entire world. Alec was dying. Their eldest son was dying. Maryse had always been strict towards his son but no one knew how much she cared and loved him. Alec was his first born son and she was not ready to lose a son.

Robert reached with Maryse to the infirmary room where they saw Jace and Izzy were standing outside "What are you two doing here? Where is Alec?"

Jace had a glint of fear in his eyes with dread pooling in his stomach. They didn't have time to inform them about the spell. He gulped down the lump thinking what will happen when Maryse will know that Magnus is bonded with Alec forever. He looked at Izzy who had an equal expression on her face.

Obviously Maryse was a little impatient. She raised her voice at the door "What the hell is going on in there? Where is my son?" Jace quickly came forward "Mom please calm down. Alec will be fine. Magnus is...he is.." suddenly he felt a thumping sensation in his parabatai bond. His hand reached to his side and could feel it. He felt it. He could feel Alec was fine again.

Maryse made a face hearing Magnus's name. All the worry she had for Alec just disappeared hearing the warlock's name. She hadn't fully accepted their relationship and still hoped that one day Alec will leave the man "Magnus? Of course he is in there!" she had her hands on her hips "Why is the door closed? What is he doing in there?" Catarina rolled her eyes at her dramatics and kept quite

Jace looked at Izzy for help. He didn't know whether he should be the one to break this news to them. Izzy smiled nervously at her parents "Mom..Dad...you don't worry everything is going to be alright"

"But you said...Alec had only few hours left...what is happening in here? Is this some kind of joke you kids are pulling because it's not funny anymore" Robert pointed his finger at the two siblings

Izzy was about to answer when the door opened and Edwin came out of the room. Jace was the one who questioned him first "It worked didn't it? Is Alec alright? What about Magnus?" The older warlock smiled at the blonde shadowhunter "My spell never fails. They both are fine"

Relief cursed through brother and sister pair "Thank you! Thank you so much Sir Edwin Fuller! Thank you" Izzy kept repeating with happy tears in her eyes while Robert and Maryse stood confused

"Your brother will take time to recover. He was the one who died for few seconds. His body is still weak. Bane is a powerful warlock so his body will need less time but make sure he gets enough rest" Edwin explained to Jace

"Why does Magnus needs to rest? You said Alec was the one who was injured in a demon attack" Maryse asked her children but it was the warlock that broke the news to them

"Well Bane did share his heart with the boy and saved his life. They are now bonded together for rest of their life" announced proudly with a smile

Robert and Maryse eyes went so wide that Catarina had lost the sight of their eyebrows "WHAT DID YOU SAY? BONDED FOR LIFE?"

Edwin nodded "By the way who are you?" Jace introduced to the man "They are our parents..Robert and Maryse Lightwood"

"Your son is very lucky to have someone like Bane in his life Mr Lightwood. They are going to be very happy together!" exclaimed Edwin

Maryse fumed with anger "Are you insane? What the hell did you do? How dare you bond my son with that warlock? Reverse your spell immediately!" Jace's eyes widened and Izzy gasped at her mother's words "No! Mother we cannot do that!"

Edwin frowned at the woman in front of him "Mrs Lightwood..this is not something like flipping a coin. It cannot be reversed! My spell if reversed it can cause certain death to your son"

Before Maryse could reply a moan was heard from the room. The group rushed inside and saw Magnus was trying to sit up "Al...Alexander?" He looked pale and exhausted. Jace saw the warlock was tightly clutching at Alec's hand who was still unconsious. Magnus was a little disoriented and was about to fall off the table when Catarina and Jace ran to steady him "Magnus! Take it easy"

Robert Maryse and Izzy stood near Alec's side with Izzy holding his free hand. She was really happy to see her brother was going to be fine.

Magnus's eyes were dazed as he blinked few times. He needed to see his angel's face "Alexander?" Jace spoke in soft voice "He is fine Magnus. The spell worked" The warlock placed his hand over his heart "I..I don't feel anything. Is he alright?" he looked at Edwin

"That's because he is still unconsious. Give some time Bane. You will soon feel it's effects once the boy is awake"

Magnus nodded "Thank you" Edwin replied with a nod "I shall take my leave" Jace stopped him "What about your payment?" Edwin waved his hand "We will discuss that later. For now take care of them" he opened a portal and stepped in saying goodbye.

Maryse walked towards Magnus and raised her voice "How could you do this? You bonded with my son?Why? I didn't know you would stoop so low"

"Mother that's not true! Magnus saved Alec's life. If he hadn't done this then we would have surely lost him" Jace tired to calm Maryse down "Nothing was working on him not even Magnus's magic or our healing runes. This spell was the only way we could save Alec"

Robert pointed a finger at Alec "Was he aware of this decision? Did Alec approve this?" he was met with silence in the room "Unbelievable! How could you both let this happen?"

"Mom you were not here! We had no choice" Izzy raised her voice. "How can you be sure it's not one of his tricks" Maryse argued to which Catarina replied her not being able to stand and watch her friend being insulted "Stop it lady! That's enough of your nonsense. Magnus did no tricks"

Maryse huffed in response "You stay away from our family matter. This doesn't concern you"

Magnus was too tired to respond to the accusations. He could still feel the pain in his chest. He just wanted Alec to wake up fine "Isabelle could you...pass me my shirt" Izzy nodded and gave the shirt to Jace who helped Magnus. The warlock slowly unlocked his hand from Alec and smiled at the boy "I am happy you are back to me"

"Don't be happy too soon Bane. Once my son knows you did it without his consent he is going to leave you" Maryse's voice held only anger. Magnus was going to say something when Izzy beat to him "Get out!"

"What?"

"Alec has come out alive from the hands of death. Instead of being there for him you are accusing the person who has literally saved his life? And what consent are you talking about? Alec was in no position to make decisions. You didn't even ask one time if Alec was alright. You are the one who is unbelievable mother!" Izzy held her voice strong. Her mother was not there when Alec was dying. Her mother was not there when they had to take the decision at the spur of the moment. She had no right to blame Magnus

Maryse glared at her daughter "Don't you ever raise your voice against me..you.." before she could continue Jace and Catarina stood beside Izzy showing their support "I think you should leave mother"

"He is my son! I am not going to leave" Maryse was being stubborn as hell but Robert caught her arm "Maryse let's go for now. We will discuss this later"

"But Robert.."

Robert looked at the determination on the faces of their kids and pulled his wife out of the room "We will find a way...I promise. Let's go for now" he wispered to Maryse who gave her last glare and left the room with her husband "Inform me immediately when he wakes up"

Izzy cried and hugged Jace "I can't believe they are our parents" Jace rubbed her back "Forget them Iz. We have to take care of Magnus and Alec"

Catarina turned to see Magnus had again laid himself on the table with his eyes closed. She came close and poured some of her magic into him so he would feel better "You should try using healing runes on Alec. It might work now" Jace nodded and pulled out his Irazte. He drew the rune and sighed happily "I think it's working"

Izzy stood near them with one question in her mind "What will happen when Alec wakes up"

 **Next will have more Malec with Alec waking up! Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! On with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! A big thank you to all those who followed and favourite this story! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jace and Izzy sat whole night with Alec and Magnus. They had send Catarina home and shifted the healing pair into Alec's room since it would be more comfortable. Alec was changed into soft clothes while Magnus wore Alec's over sized sweater and pyjamas. Jace had removed the omamori charm and placed it on the side table.

Magnus slept for straight eight hours now, only waking up for few seconds and then again falling into deep sleep. Alec on the other hand had not even once opened his eyes which caused a reason to worry for the siblings "When will they wake up? It's almost ten hours Jace" Izzy paced impatiently

Jace sighed "I know Iz. They are sleeping as if they haven't slept in months. But I get one thing...this spell is huge. Like can you believe it? They share a single heart. They are bonded Iz! Forever!"

Izzy smiled "Yeah. A bond forever" Jace held Alec's hand on his " What if Alec...what if he regrets it" Izzy stopped pacing "I thought about it too. Believe me I have asked this question million times for now and I still have no answer. Hey I wanted to ask you...can you feel it?"

"What?"

Izzy rolled her eyes "The bond Jace! Can you feel it since you are Alec's parabatai" Jace shrugged "Actually nothing unusual you know...just I know he is breathing fine. That's all. Maybe after they wake up..we will have to wait and see"

Izzy giggled "Now you have two emotions to worry about. I mean if either one of them is happy or sad you might feel them" Jace made a face "You mean I have to keep guessing which one of the heart is hurting or happy. Man! This is starting to freak me out" Izzy laughed out "Relax brother! It shouldn't be that bad"

A knock was heard on the door. Clary and Simon entered in with a smile "Hey! How are they doing?"

Jace sighed "Still the same. They are just sleeping...a lot" Clary walked towards Izzy "Why don't you two go rest. Simon and I will keep an watch on them"

Simon stood beside Clary "Yeah. You two look exhausted. Go get some rest" Jace shook his head "I don't think I will be able to sleep" Izzy looked at Alec "Me too"

Clary tried again "Jace you will make yourself ill if you don't rest. Just for few hours please" Jace looked at Izzy who nodded. They were very tired since none of them slept last night "Okay. But you come and get us the moment any of them wakes up"

Simon promised taking place beside Magnus while Clary sat with Alec. Jace and Izzy then went to their rooms. About two hours later Simon felt Magnus flick his eyes open "Hey Clary! I think Magnus is waking up" Clary had a huge smile on her face. She ran to his side "Magnus? Can you hear me?"

Magnus slowly nodded and asked them to help him up. When he was sitting with his back rested against the headboard, the warlock's eyes fell on the prone figure beside him "He is still sleeping?" Clary laughed lightly "Like a baby"

Magnus brushed off Alec's hair from his forehead "How long?"

"More than twelve hours. Jace and Izzy have been sitting with you whole time. We had to force them out to get some rest" said Simon

"How are you feeling Magnus?" Clary asked the warlock in concern. She noticed her friend was still pale "Do you want me to call Catarina?" Magnus shook his head "I feel fine. Just...I think...it's my heart" he placed his hand on his chest "I can feel him Biscuit. I can feel his steady heartbeats"

Simon smiled broadly "You mean your heartbeats" Magnus coudn't help but smile in return. Now when he was coherent enough the warlock was well aware of the situation and the feeling was overwhelming him. It was absolutely fantastic feeling. Their heart was one. He was bonded with Alec...his love. He could feel the shadowhunter inside him. It was so heart warmimg that Magnus had tears in his eyes

"We should go call Jace and Izzy. They were worried for you guys" said Simon who thought Magnus was crying due to pain

"Can I be alone with Alec for sometime please" Magnus looked at Alec and then at Clary who smiled nodding. She understood it wasn't because of pain her friend was crying. They were happy tears "We will right outside. Call if you need anything" she pulled a confused Simon out of the room

Magnus bend over Alec and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "Wake up darling. It's quite a long nap you took" he caressed Alec's cheek "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am. I always thought how nice it would be if we were soulmates" Magnus chuckled lightly at his own words "Wake up dear...so I can tell you how much I love you. You are the only one for me Alexander...You.."

Magnus saw Alec twitched in his sleep and made an uncomfortable sound. "Alexander! Please open your eyes. I am right here darling" Magnus spoke boy slowly opened his eyes and winced when bright lights attacked his vision "Wh..What.." his throat felt dry and sore propably because of the screaming. Magnus understood his distress and quickly dimmed the lighting of the room and summoned a glass of water. He was glad he was fine enough to use his magic. He made the boy sit upright who's movements were sluggish and placed the glass on Alec's lips "Drink slow okay...small sips" Magnus spoke in soft voice

Alec felt the cool water soothing his burning throat. He drank half of the glass and pulled back panting. Magnus then laid him back on the bed. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Alec was staring at him with wide eyes who looked so adorable.

Suddenly he felt it. Alexander was scared and confused. He could sense it in his heart. He wanted to clear his confusion and tell him he was safe but at the same time his heart did a summersalt knowing how close he was to Alec. They were actually two bodies one heart. This was something special. Very special.

Alec saw Magnus was smiling at him which was good but why was he feeling different in his body. Something was wrong. A weird sensation like someone was way too happy right now. But who? Magnus? How could he literally feel him happy. He felt his heart just do a summersalt inside his chest. What the hell was going on "Mag..Magnus? Are you alright?"

Magnus took Alec's hand in his and kissed his knuckles "Everything is alright my love. I am just so happy to see you fine" Alec was still not convinced "I don't...remember much after the attack...what happened?"

Magnus's face fell instantly. He was so engrossed in his happiness that he totally forgot that he had yet to tell Alec about the spell. Before he knew his heart began to thump widly in his chest. The thought of losing Alec was making his heart ache. So many questions bounced in his head. What will happen now? Will Alec accept this? Will he leave?

Alec gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He was still weak from the ordeal with the lost of blood the spell and dying for few seconds. What he didn't know, it was Magnus's heart that was panicking and was affecting him "Aaah!" he cried out loud placing his hand on his chest

Magnus's eyes went wide when he saw Alec gasp in pain "Alexander? What is it?" Alec shut his eyes feeling immense pressure on his heart "My heart...Magnus...it hurts...please... make it stop!"

Realization hit Magnus like tons of bricks. His heart is hurting because he was panicking. This was all new to him too so Magnus didn't actually know how it worked "It's going to be alright Alexander...hang on love... you feel better soon" he raised his hand and blue magic poured into Alec, at the same time trying to calm his own heart.

After sometime Alec relaxed under his magic and fell asleep feeling drained. Magnus stared at the innocent face of his lover. What had he done. How will this ever work. He was causing pain to Alec and he coudn't bare to see him suffer. Alec is not ready to face the truth. He needed him to be mentally and physically strong before he breaks this news to him.

Magnus took a deep breath and made a decision. He will not cause him any more pain. He will not tell Alec about the bond until he was perfectly capable of handling the truth. He will lie to him if he have to but causing him pain was not an option.

Alexander cannot know the truth.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Thank you sooooo much for awesome reviews and support. It means the world to me! Hope you like this chapter too! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus was pacing around Alec's room. He looked at Alec who was sleeping unknown to situation they were in and then his eyes fell on the door. Outside the door there were many people who knew about the spell and him being bonded to Alec. But he needed to hide the truth from Alec for few days. That was impossible if the shadowhunter stayed in the institute. Even if he was able to convince Jace and Izzy to keep quiet, how in the world will he hide it from Alec's parents. As if on cue he heard Maryse voice outside the room

Magnus panicked and only one solution popped in his mind. He smiled broadly and walked towards Alec. He placed his hand on his forehead "I will protect you Alexander...whatever it takes" The warlock then turned around and opened a portal. He pocketed the omamori charm and then bend down and picked up the sleeping boy in his arms as if he weighed nothing. He chuckled when Alec snuggled closer to his chest. He then walked inside the portal.

Magnus gently laid Alec on his bed and covered him with his red velvet blanket. He had brought him into his loft knowing Maryse and Robert will never dare to come in his home. Especially not after he will use his contacts in Idris and make them call back the senior Lightwoods. It was only matter of few days. Magnus then clicked his fingers and changed into his clothes and sat down beside Alec "I didn't think I did be this happy to kidnap you Alexander"

A ring echoed in his room. Magnus extended his hand and picked up his cell "Hello" slowly walking out of the room so that Alec wouldn't be disturbed

"WHERE ARE YOU MAGNUS!? Jace's voice was so loud that Magnus pulled away the phone from his ear "Jace calm down. Why do you sound so freaked out?" The warlock asked Jace even though he knew the reason behind Jace's worry

"Stop acting Magnus! Clary told me you had woken up. Where is Alec? Did he wake up? Is he angry with you? Why did you leave? Do you have any idea how much worried we are? Mom is going all ballistic over the institute. Magnus why aren't you answering me?" Jace showered Magnus with his questions

Magnus rolled his eyes "Are you done with your rapid fire round?" Jace pouted but answered "Yeah...look.."

"NO! You will listen to me and carefully. Don't interrupt me okay?"

Jace didn't answer

"Okay?" Magnus pressed the word

"Yeah..okay..fine..what is it?"

Magnus took a deep breath "Come to my loft with Izzy Clary and that vampire friend of yours...Samuel?"

"Simon! And he is not my friend" Jace corrected

Magnus huffed "Just come to my loft and make sure no one follows you. And by no one I particularly mean by Maryse and Robert" Jace understood the seriousness in voice of the warlock "We will be there in half an hour"

AFTER HALF HOUR

Magnus let the four adults in his house and closed the door. Izzy looked frantically around "Magnus please tell me Alec is with you" Magnus nodded "Of course dear. He is resting on my bed" Izzy and Jace ran to see Alec sleeping and only then they sighed in relief. When they came back in hall Izzy hit Magnus on his arm "Don't ever disappear on us again! Do you even know how we felt when Simon informed us that you two were not in the room"

Magnus smiled at Izzy. He felt guilty not informing them "I am sorry dear but I had no time. Maryse had again come to check on Alec and I feared if he woke up she would tell him the truth"

Clary sat down on the couch "But Alec is going to know the truth when he wakes up right. Why bring him here?"

Magnus pursed his lips "No! Alec cannot know the truth" All eyes went wide at Magnus's words. Izzy narrowed her eyes "What do you mean Magnus?"

Magnus then explained what happened when Alec had woken up for few minutes. How he had panicked and it affected his still healing heart and body "Alec is too weak right now. This decision will destroy him. I can't let that happen"

All stood processing on Magnus's decision but Jace was the one who spoke with anger in his voice "So you thought kidnapping him from the institute will slove your problem? Are you crazy? I don't agree with you Magnus. We cannot hide this from Alec. He is much stronger than you think and this isn't fair to him. He has the right to know" Simon stood with arms crossed not sure if he should suggest his opinion. Inwardly he was with Magnus decision. He thought Alec's safely should be considered first

Magnus took a step towards Jace. He was angry now with hands twitching to use his magic on someone "I know Jace! Believe me I am dying to tell Alec about our bond but we cannot. We have to wait until he is physically and mentally strong"

"I don't like lying to Alec" Jace looked at Izzy silently asking for her opinion. Izzy didn't know what to do. Should they lie to Alec or tell him the truth and see how he reacts. But what if Magnus is right and it hurts him even more. Another thought crossed her mind which she shared with them "Even if we do not tell him now, what happens when he will know the truth later. He will be devastated knowing we all lied to him"

Magnus's heart was aching inside with rage. Why coudn't the Lightwood siblings understand the simple fact that he was trying to protect Alec. His gritted his teeth "I am not going to repeat. We will not tell Alec about it"

"What will you not tell me Magnus?"

A soft voice was heard from Magnus's door and all eyes were on Alec who was leaning on the door frame looking at them with confusion written on his face. He still looked pale and was panting from his little trip from the bed to the door. Izzy saw Alec tried to take a step but his legs gave out and she and Jace ran forward to catch him "Alec!"

Magnus heart leaped to his throat and saw the same expression on Alec's face. He so badly wanted to hold him in his arms. Alec leaned heavily on his younger siblings "I am...good...just help me to the...couch" They nodded carefully made him sit on the couch. Alec's eyes fell on Magnus and he gave a small smile "Alexander you should rest darling. Why didn't you call me?"

Everyone saw Alec's hand went to his side "I was resting...but..Jace why were you so angry. I could feel you.."

Magnus eyes widened. He was the one who was angry and Alec is thinking of Jace? No this cannot be good. He didn't know whether he should corect his misunderstanding. He looked at others but they too had no idea how to respond

Jace thought maybe he should clear his confusion "Look Alec.." Alec caught his arm "No wait..it wasn't you...I felt anger in my heart... I always feel you in my side...never in heart..what's going on?" he could feel the heaviness in his heart. His eyes were on Magnus and then on his sister "Izzy? What's happening to me?" They could see Alec was clearly panicking. He was trembling on the couch. Magnus's face scrunched in discomfort. His heart was thumping widly in his chest. Alec's panic was hurting him too. Izzy had tears in her eyes seeing her brother suffer "Magnus..do something!"

Magnus ran to Alec's side "Please everybody out. Let me talk to him alone" Jace and Izzy got up immediately. They knew right now Magnus was the only one who could calm Alec down. They soon joined Clary and Simon who were waiting outside the house. Magnus raised his hand and closed the door. He then cupped Alec's face who was still breathing fast "Calm down Alexander...please calm down"

"Mag..Magnus?" Alec was sweating as he kept a tight hold on Magnus's hand "Please help me...something is wrong with me...my heart.." he cluched at his shirt "What's happening to me?"

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead clearly feeling his confusion and pain "I will tell sweetheart but first you need to calm down. Just breath slow...take it easy...you are safe with me okay...nothing is wrong...you are safe"

Alec finally calmed down hearing soft words from Magnus. He slumped forward into warlock's arms who without hesitating held him tightly. He rubbed small circles on his back "It's going to be fine...you are doing so good...you are very brave Alexander...just keep breathing"

They stayed in each others embrace for few minutes until Alec pulled back feeling little better. He ducked his head down "I am sorry"

Magnus frowned "Why are you saying sorry?" Alec looked up to see the older man "For panicking" Magnus again kissed his forehead "Don't be silly darling. I understand this is new but be strong okay"

"What is new? What are you saying? I heard you before...you were telling others to hide something from me. What is it?" Alec asked Magnus in low and weak voice

Magnus gulped down the lump. Was this the right time? Should he say? Maybe Alec was ready. No he wasn't! But then if...

"Magnus?"

"Yeah...Sorry...listen to me carefully Alexander. Don't panic and just keep breathing slowly" Magnus held Alec's both hand in his

Alec once again got tensed but he forced himself to stay calm. He gave a small smile telling Magnus he was ready

Magnus squeezed his hand a little "A spell was done on you when you were unconscious after the demon fight"

"What spell?"

 **Soooo will Magnus tell the truth or not? Any guesses? Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me! On with the next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"What spell?"

Magnus's jaw tightened. He cannot lie to the boy. He will have to tell the truth "You were hurt badly Alec...even my magic was not working...you were dying.." his voice became heavy as Alec's image of bleeding on the table popped in his mind

Alec shivered thinking he could have died. He didn't know the demon had done such a number on him. He saw Magnus's eyes glistened with tears and he felt guilty "Hey..I am okay now" he cupped his boyfriend's cheek "Please don't cry"

Magnus sniffed holding back his tears "When my magic failed Catarina came up with a suggestion...she called the High warlock of England...he healed you with his spell.."

Alec was confused. Okay so another warlock healed him which was fine by him but what was happening to his heart. How could he feel someone's emotions so clearly "Magnus...I still don't get it. Did something happen to me during the spell that's affecting my heart?"

Magnus was very nervous. His heart was again speeding without his consent. This was it. He will say about the bond. What he didn't see was Alec's hand was on his chest feeling his fast heart rhythms "It's you isn't it? I can feel you..you are nervous right now...your heart beats are racing" Alec's voice was low and soft but Magnus heard it

Magnus gaped at the boy but then he slowly gave a small nod "I was there when the spell was done on you...it was...I...we...Alexander..we are connected..for.."

Alec jumped from the couch and threw himself on Magnus. He hugged the warlock with the little strength he had "By the Angel..This is great Magnus!" Magnus held the boy in his arms, shocked seeing Alec's reaction. He was expecting him to freak out, yell or atleast be mad at him but Alec was behaving like he was the happiest person in the world. His heart did a sudden turn from sad to glad. He made Alec settle back on the couch

"This is...can you feel it?" Alec asked then blushed deeply "Of course you can feel it! Wait wait...it's like you are feeling... shock and confused? Did I guess it right?" Magnus nodded amused "Well I didn't expect this reaction. You..you don't mind us being connected?"

Alec shook his head "Why would I mind Magnus? Why..do you not want to?" his face fell and Magnus immediately caught his arm "I want to Alec. I love this feeling" Alec smiled and leaned forward to give a small kiss to which Magnus responded happily.

Magnus felt the tension leave his shoulders. He was so happy to know that Alec wanted this. Now he will not have to lie to him. He was worrying for nothing. A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts and the kiss. He pecked Alec's lips once and clicked his fingers to open the door. He saw Jace and Izzy come rushing inside before the door was fully opened. They had send Clary and Simon back in the institute to keep an watch on their parents

"Sorry but we coudn't wait anymore. Are you alright?" Jace asked Alec with worry lines decorating his forehead. Alec gingerly got up from the couch "I am fine Jace. More than fine" he looked at Magnus

Izzy's eyes widened with a broad smile "Did you tell him?" Magnus nodded returning her smile "He knows the spell connects us" Izzy ran to hug Alec "Oh my God Alec! I am so happy for you" Alec laughed lightly "Me too Iz"

Jace on the other hand stood watching Alec closely and wondering how can he be so calm about it "Are you okay with Magnus being bonded with you? You are not angry?" he saw Magnus throw a glare at him but he ignored the warlock. He wanted to make sure Alec was fine about the whole thing.

Alec looked at his parabatai "Why would I be angry? It's not like it is permanent!"

The hall went dead silent. Everyone in the room was looking at Alec like he had just dropped a bomb on them. Actually he did! Alec turned to face the warlock "I forgot to ask Magnus...how long will the effects of the spell last?"

Magnus felt like he had been harshly thrown to the ground from the sky where he was floating happily few minutes ago. Alec didn't have a problem with the bond because he thought it was going to fade in few days. What should he do now. He saw Jace and Izzy who gave him a look with their eyes. They were literally begging him not to hide the truth from Alec. Magnus himself felt he should tell the whole truth. After seeing a happy reaction from the boy, the warlock gained confidence. Maybe Alec will be fine knowing about their bond. He took a step towards the boy "Alexander...you have my heart darling"

Alec narrowed his eyes "Your heart? What are you talking about?"

"You were dying Alexander..everyone including myself had given hope. Jace even called your parents so they could say final goodbye to you"

Alec's eyes were on Jace who nodded confirming what Magnus said "Where are they?" the shadowhunter looked around and only now he noticed he was in Magnus's house but when did he come here "How come I am at your house Magnus? Last time I woke up we were at the institute"

Jace gave Magnus I-told-you-kidnapping-was-bad-idea look to which the warlock responded by rolling his eyes "I bought you here Alexander...when you were sleeping" Alec jerked his head back "What? Why?"

"Because I didn't want your parents to be the ones who told you about the spell" Magnus explained but he could see Alec didn't look happy with his answer "What the hell is going on here? What is so special about this spell that you had to bring me here from the institute?"

"Alec just listen to Magnus okay. You will understand everything" said Izzy who wanted nothing but to get over with this soon. Alec again turned towards Magnus who continued talking "I called Catarina and she suggested this spell of unspoken love. In this spell...we can divide a heart's life into two and place back the other half into the person who is dying. The spell will bond the two souls forever with one heart"

Alec took a step back and raised his hand in disbelief "What...What are you trying to say Magnus?" The warlock had tears falling from his eyes. Why was it so hard for the boy to understand. Why doesn't Alec see how much he loved him "It was me Alexander. I shared my heart with you"

Alec thought the world stopped around him and he coudn't breath. It was like someone had pressed a pause button in his life. How could this happen. He was bonded with Magnus forever. He saw his boyfriend was crying and a thought crossed his mind. Is he regretting his decision? Was Magnus forced into this? Did he not want this bond? Maybe Jace or Izzy made him do this

"No...no.." he cluched at his chest feeling his heart ache in a manner it never hurt before. He saw Jace and Izzy come towards him but he stopped them "Don't come near me!" he yelled at them. Alec's vision blurred with tears when he looked at Magnus again "You didn't want this Magnus...you.." he gasped when his heart clenched painfully inside him

Magnus cried out and fell on his knees. Alec's pain was tearing his chest apart "Alec.." Jace quickly supported Magnus. He too felt the pain through his parabatai bond but it wasn't as strong as them "Alec please calm down...you are hurting yourself and Magnus"

Alec shook his head, new bout of tears fell from his eyes. He swayed on his spot feeling dizzy. The boy faintly heard Izzy calling out to him, begging him to stay calm but he coudn't. His blurry eyes saw only one person. Magnus was in pain and he was causing it. This hurt him even more "I am sorry...sorry"

Alec then turned around to Magnus's room and locked the door.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes! And Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec leaned behind the closed door panting heavily. He placed his trembling hand over his heart and cried harder but then the boy realised his panic was hurting Magnus "Calm down Alec...stop crying...stop hurting Magnus" he rubbed his heart "No I will not hurt him anymore...no" Alec wiped his tears which were still flowing. He hicupped trying to keep his breathing in control "By the Angel...stop crying!" he was now mad at himself

Suddenly Alec's legs buckled and he slid down on the floor, pain and fatigue finally getting into him. His ears were ringing and burning, eyes blurred with tears. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. He coudn't keep his eyes open anymore..one blink...two blink and before he could blink the third time Alec's head tilted to his side, hands plopping down beside him.

Jace settled Magnus on the couch who felt drained of his energy "You okay?" Magnus nodded as he sinked further "Alec.."

Jace placed his hand on Magnus's shoulder "Don't worry. Izzy has gone to check on him. You take it easy" Magnus closed his eyes and leaned his head back "He is okay. I can feel Alec's steady heart beats" Jace sighed finally relaxing but then Izzy came rushing back in the hall "Alec is not opening the door"

This made both Magnus and Jace jump on their feet. Magnus felt as if he had gained unknown strength "What? But I can feel...he is fine" Izzy pursed her lips "Then why isn't he answering me? Magnus please...use your magic and open the door"

Magnus held his two fingers out "I don't think that's a good idea" Jace raised an eyebrow "And you thought kidnapping was a good idea?" The warlock looked at Jace in disbelief "Really Wayland? Why don't you announce it to all Brooklyn people"

Jace crossed his arms "I might Magnus. Let's see how my parents think about your actions. Magnus glared at the blonde shadowhunter "Don't threaten me with your parents. You really need to grow up"

"And you need to..."

Izzy shook her head "By the Angel! Guys! Stop bickering like teenage girls" Magnus sighed while Jace rolled his eyes "Look Magnus either you open the door with your magic or we break it" Hearing the seriousness in her voice Magnus had no choice but to comply "As you wish. But if Alec becomes angry, I am blaming you two"

The trio then walked towards the room and Magnus used his magic "Oh Lilith! He is sleeping against the door" Jace and Izzy shared a worried look "Wait... I will open a portal to my room" Magnus waved his hands and created a portal

As soon as they were in Jace and Izzy ran towards Alec who was seem to be in deep sleep. Jace looked at Magnus who nodded and together they carried Alec back to bed and covered him blanket "I caused so much pain to him" Magnus said as he held Alec's hand in his "He will never forgive me"

Izzy's eyes stung with tears "Give him some time Magnus. It's going to be alright" Jace silently wiped his oncoming tears. The situation was getting out of hand and it was hurting him "You rest with him. We are right outside. Call us if you need anything" Magnus saw the siblings leave the room, locking the door behind them. He pulled his shoes out and laid beside the sleeping boy. Magnus ran his fingers softly over Alec's heart and hoped things would get better when he wakes up. Atleast everything was out in open. But they needed to talk and he was ready "We can do this Alexander. We will work this out...together" Magnus never knew when his eyes drooped close and he let sleep claim him

Alec let out a soft groan and slowly blinked his eyes open. He felt someone beside him and turned his head to see Magnus sleeping with his hand over his heart. At first Alec smile, Magnus looked beautiful but then suddenly he remembered what happened before and he frowned. They were bonded for rest of his life. This was gigantic news for him.

Alec slowly propped himself up without disturbing Magnus. He saw his boyfriend's face with one question in his mind. Why did Magnus do this? Didn't he know about the consequences. Yes he did loved him but did Magnus feel the same about him. With this bond Magnus now had no choice but to stay with him. And what happens after he dies? How will Magnus survive with half heart.

Alec felt a drop of tear fall from his eyes. Magnus doesn't deserve this. He shouldn't have taken this decision. He should have let him die. Everything felt so wrong right now, this bond, this extra life, this feelings he has for Magnus...everything is wrong. Why Magnus? Why did you do this?

Alec took a deep breath but he still felt suffocated. He needed to time to think. He needed to get out of here. He coudn't do this with Magnus being right in front of him. His emotions will only give pain to his love. The boy slowly got out of the bed and covered Magnus with his blanket and felt a pang of guilt building inside him. It was all his fault. His over enthuastic boyfriend looked so tired. Alec bend down to kiss his forehead but stopped in the middle. He didn't know if he was allowed to this anymore.

Alec saw a book and pen on the side table and he quickly wrote a message to Magnus. "Hi Magnus. I am so sorry for causing you pain. But I need some time to think. I am going back to the institute and will contact you soon. Thank you for saving my life. Your lo.." he scribbled the last part and wrote "Alec"

When Alec came out of the room he saw Izzy was sleeping on the couch and Jace was reading a book. The blonde boy immediately looked up from his book "Alec?" he ran towards his brother "Are you alright?"

The older boy nodded "Can we go back to the institute?" Jace frowned "But Alec..."

"Please"

Jace didn't say another word. He went to Izzy and woke her up "Izzy it's Alec. He wants to back home" Izzy blinked her sleepy eyes and saw Alec who looked exhausted. She turned her head sideways but there was no Magnus. She wanted to ask about him but she didn't. Her brother needed some time alone. Izzy smiled and nodded "Let's go home big brother" Jace and Izzy walked close to Alec giving their support and they left Magnus's loft.

AFTER FEW HOURS

Magnus patted to his side with his eyes closed. He remembered Alec was sleeping next to him but now his hand met an empty space. His heart quickened and he bolted up in his bed. Where was Alec? He pushed the blanket aside and ran out to check the hall. He looked everywhere in the loft but he coudn't find Alec. Even Jace and Izzy were gone.

Magnus came back in his room thinking Alec might be in washroom but his hope got crushed when he saw the lights were off. Turning around his eyes fell on the paper lying on his side table. He picked the paper with shaky hands and read the note.

Paper slipped from his hand and Magnus sat down back in his bed feeling as if he just lost the world. His fear was becoming a reality. This was what he was afraid of. Alec was regretting the bond between them. He didn't want to be with him. He..He didn't love him.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading guys! You readers are the bessssst! I want to specially thank and dedicate this chapter to slytherclaw16! I was stuck on the next part and her ideas helped me lot! Thank you so much dear! On with the next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus took the note in his hand and read it twice half expecting the words written in it would change. But they didn't. After almost a century he had manage to open his heart for someone. But that someone thought he needed time to think about their relationship "I never knew love would hurt so much" his heart clenched painfully inside him

Magnus was about to fold the paper when his eyes fell on the last scribbled part. He blinked his blurry vision and saw Alec had written 'Your lo' and then cancelled it. What was this? Was Alec going to write Your love? But then why did he scratched it out?

Magnus crushed the paper with both hands and frowned. What the hell is going on with the boy. He has no right to play with my feelings and heart. He understands this bond is hard to accept but why doesn't he see it's new for him too. He was the one who was well conscious enough to make huge decision and he did. He saved his life and agreed to be with him forever. Why coudn't Alec see his love.

Magnus threw the paper in rage thinking Alec didn't even have courtesy to thank him personally. He just writes it in a piece of paper. The warlock was furious and he raised his hand to blast a table lamp kept on the side table "You want time to think Alexander? I will give you all the time you need" he made up his mind not to call or meet Alec before the boy makes the first move

IN INSTITUTE

Alec Jace and Izzy walked in the institute only to get stopped by Maryse. The mother hurried her steps and hugged Alec who made a face "Are you alright Alec? Where were you? Do you know how much worried we were for you?" Jace rolled his eyes "We were at Magnus's"

Maryse broke the hug and huffed "I knew it! Alec don't you worry son...your father and I will come up with a solution to break the bond. We have already talked to.."

"Mom! Alec is really tired right now. Can we talk about it later" Izzy interrupted her mother. Maryse looked at her son and gave a nod "Very well then. Why don't you take your brother inside" Jace titled his sideways "Where is Dad?" /p

Maryse was eyeing Alec who stood motionless "He is arranging our trip back to Idris. We will be gone for few days. Alec..I promise you will not have to live with this" Alec didn't answer his mother and walked away to his room. Jace wanted to follow his brother but Izzy stopped him "Let him go Jace. We can talk to him later"

Alec entered into his room and locked the door. His hand went to his heart and he felt it. Magnus was awake and worried. He propably was searching for him. Alec felt guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have left him while he was sleeping.

The worry feeling was now replaced by hurt. Alec knew Magnus was hurting because he didn't talk to him. He was hurting because he was bonded to him. He was hurting because he didn't want this.

Alec took a sharp breath when he felt anger build in his heart. Magnus was angry and he knew why. He was at him. He was most probably regretting his decision. The young shadowhunter slowly walked towards his bed and laid down hoping Magnus's anger would calm down soon.

ONE WEEK LATER

Magnus stood on the balcony, lost in thoughts where many times he and Alec had spend time together. It had been a week now since they have met and it hurt him. One week and Alec didn't even call or leave a message. Sometimes he would feel his pain and confusion. Even once he felt Alec was trying to reach out to him, like he could literally hear his voice. The warlock missed his boyfriend. Things were so good between them but now... His thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. Magnus clicked his fingers and saw Catarina enter in the loft "Hello Cat. It's good to see you"

Catarina raised her eyebrow "Have you looked at yourself Magnus? When did you last sleep?" her voice held concern for her friend. Magnus sighed "I am fine" he walked in and sat on the couch, Cat joining him "What brings you here?"

"I am sorry Magnus. It's my fault. I shouldn't have suggested the cure. You are suffering because of it" Magnus ducked his head down "I don't regret it Cat... Alec does" he saw Cat was going to continue this conversation but he was in no mood "Please can we talk about something else"

Catarina nodded "Actually I came here to invite you to a downworlders meeting" Magnus perked up at this "What meeting?"

"It's about a greater demon. He is on loose and creating chaos around the mundane world so it was decided to call a meeting where we discuss how to catch this demon. All leaders are to be present" Cat explained

Magnus thought for a moment and then he realised "All leaders means.." Catarina smiled "It means Alec Lightwood will be there since he is head of the institute" Magnus felt his heart beat widly in his chest. He was going to see Alec after a week. He was going to feel his presence after a week. Magnus smiled inwardly, a hope building in his chest. What if Alec was ready to talk "I will not miss it for the world. Just tell me the date and time"

IN THE INSTITUTE

Alec was in practice room when Jace and Izzy surrounded him. He had been avoiding them for a week now. Many times the siblings tried to talk but the latter would make a laim excuse and walk out on them.

No one knew Alec was fighting a storm inside him. He hasn't seen Magnus for one week. One whole week and it hurt him. He could feel the heaviness in his heart. Magnus was sad because he was bonded to him. He felt it was meaningless confessing his love. What if Magnus thinks I love him because we were bonded. The warlock was already regretting it and him telling about his feelings will only make matters worse.

"Alec...we need to talk!" Jace crossed his arms looking determinedly. Alec tired to pass through them but Izzy blocked his path "We mean it big brother" Alec sighed "Please Izzy. I don't want to talk about anything"

"Not anything...we are going to talk about Magnus!" Jace said and saw Alec getting tense "I know you are hurting Alec. The bond you and Magnus share is ten times stronger than our parabatai bond but that doesn't mean I can't feel you"

"Talk to us! What is going on between the two of you? Why haven't you seen each other in one whole week?" Izzy's voice was pleading. Alec shook his head "You don't understand. There is nothing left between us" Jace and Izzy both were shocked "What? But why? What happened Alec?"

"Nothing Izzy! Look we have more important things to handle rather than talk about my relationship"

Jace rolled his eyes "Oh yeah..like what?" he knew Alec was again trying to avoid the conversation. Alec straightened himself and spoke in his leader voice "There is a greater demon on the loose causing havoc in mudanes. A meeting is called where all the leaders are asked come up with a way to catch this demon"

"Will Magnus be there?" Jace asked Alec who closed his eyes "We are going to attend an important meeting Jace. Don't let yourself get distracted" he knew Magnus was going to be there it was freaking him out from inside. He didn't think he was ready to face him.

Jace sighed "Fine! When is the meeting?" Alec replied "Tonight at ten. Be ready" he walked away before Jace or Izzy could stop him.

Izzy looked at Alec's retreating back "Why do I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight?"

 **Something big is going to happen in the meeting! It fic has three to four chapters left since it was highly based on declaration of love! Please stay with me! Aaand do review on this one too :-)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! Finally time for some action...lol! I owe you guys a huge thanks for sticking with me till here! You readers are truly awesome! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus stepped into the mundane bar with hope in his heart. He was dressed in dark blue suit with matching eyeliner and a glittery touch to his hair. The warlock had spend two hours just to make sure he looks good enough to catch Alec's attention. He was desperate after not seeing his boyfriend or even hearing his voice. He elegantly walked and took his place where other leaders Luke Raphael and few others were seated. He coudn't find one person he so badly wanted to see. Magnus gave a smile and was greeted by the men occupying the table.

Luke had suggested that the meeting should be held in this particular local bar because the demon was mostly spotted here. None of them had seen the demon before so after meeting they could investigate more on him.

Luke cleared his throat "Shall we start the meeting?" Magnus leaned forward in his seat "Ah..Alexander hasn't shown up yet" Raphael who was sitting beside him let out a small laugh "Of course. We should wait for your boyfriend" he was just teasing his friend but his smile fell from his face when he saw hurt look on Magnus "We should wait for the Head of NewYork institute. His presence is as important as any of us"

Luke nodded "We wait for ten minutes. If he doesn't come by then, we start this meeting" Magnus agreed settling back in his chair. He saw the bar was filled with young girls and boys. The aroma of alcohol was reaching his nose making his senses go wild with thirst. He wished to spend hours drinking and tasting all different form of alcohol. But this was a professional meeting and he wasn't allowed to drink. He sighed thinking where was Alec

As if on cue his heart started to race and he knew Alec had stepped his foot in the bar. He fixed his eyes on the front door and was not disappointed when he finally saw the boy after a week. Alec walked in with Jace and Izzy following behind him. He wore his usual black outfit. No change except for the dark circles under his eyes and pale face. Magnus also noticed Alec had lost weight. Why are you doing this to yourself, thought the older man.

Alec's eyes roamed over the bar, finally spotting the round table where all were most probably waiting for him but he didn't care. He was staring at one person who he had missed for one week. His heart was racing in his chest but then he also felt sadness. He frowned. Was Magnus feeling sad that he has to see him? He shook his head. This was not the time to think over personal relationships. He was here for a purpose and he will act accordingly.

Alec Jace and Izzy joined the group and apologised for being late. Alec sat opposite to Magnus trying his best not to look at the gorgeous man in front of him. He so badly wanted to be in his arms and forget about their bond but he coudn't "Let's start"

The meeting went on for an hour with all giving their suggestions in catching the demon. Many times Magnus and Alec would look at each other and pretend they were not staring. Jace and Izzy were clearly feeling the cold tension between them. At the end of the meeting it was then decided that Luke and Alec will attack the demon with Jace and Izzy acting as baits by posing as normal mundanes. Though Alec first protested on the idea but his younger siblings were adamant about their decision.

Magnus and Raphael were given the job to make a spell that would send the demon back to hell. Just when Raphael was about to suggest something, Alec's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out and saw it was his mother "Excuse me. I have to take this" he got up the chair and went towards the drinks section. He ended the call in five minutes and turned to join back at the table when a voice came from behind "Hello beautiful"

Alec turned to see who the voice belong to and saw a tall broad white guy was smiling at him "I said Hello beautiful" Alec wanted to say back off but then he thought maybe he could get some information about the demon. It did look like he was a regular customer "Ah..Hi"

"My name is Gary. You are.." the man introduced himself and extended his hand "Alec" Alec shook hands with Gary and felt him stroking his thumb over his knuckles. He really wanted to pull his hand away but kept his calm "Can I join you. I think you could use a company" Gary didn't wait for Alec to answer. He pulled a stool and made Alec sit beside him. Too close to Alec's liking

Too close to Magnus's liking also as the warlock witnessed how a stranger came up to his boyfriend and touched him. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy in his heart. Magnus fisted his hands so hard that his skin had gone white. Alec gave a small gasp when he felt Magnus's anger in him. He looked at him and saw how red his eyes were. What is he getting mad for, he thought. I am just doing my job

"Are you alright Alec" Gary asked placing his hand over Alec's. The boy took a deep breath "Yeah yeah... I am good. So tell me about yourself"

Magnus gritted his teeth. He got up from the chair ready to show who Alec truly belongs to. He was feet away when a woman and a middle age man blocked his path. He tried move pass them but the man caught his arm "What's the hurry Magnus Bane"

Magnus narrowed his eyes "Who are you? How do you know my name?" this was a mundane bar and their meeting was confidential so who was this stranger? The man grinned at Magnus "You all are here to chit chat on how to capture me and you don't even recognise your target" his eyes turned black as coal

Magnus's eyes widened. This was the demon they were suppose to catch and send back to hell. Before Magnus could react or use his magic the woman let out a howl and used her demon strength to grab his arms locking behind his back. Magnus struggled to get free but stopped when he felt a sharp blade on his throat

Alec heard the howl and he looked pass Gary only to see Magnus being held by a woman and a knife pressed on his neck by another man. His heart pounded in his chest matching Magnus's scared one. He pushed Gary aside "Magnus!"

"Hold it!" The demon raised his voice and the club went dead silent. Luke and others jumped from their seat. Jace and Izzy saw the demon and pulled out their glammoured weapons. They saw Alec was visibly shaking on his feet seeing the threat on Magnus.

"Nobody moves if you don't want me to harm this warlock" the demon threatened looking at Alec "You were suppose to die shadowhunter. How are you even alive? No one has ever lived after my venom attack"

It was then Alec recognised the demon. He was the one who attacked him in the valley. It was because of him he had he almost died and Magnus had to share his heart. And now that same demon had Magnus under his grasp. He shook his head and whispered "Magnus"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi friends! Was going to post this on Sunday but the chapter was ready so thought why not post it early. Thanks a trillion for reading and leaving reviews. Also huge thanks to all those who have favourite and followed this fic. On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec's world freezes when the blade is dug further on Magnus's neck, drawing a line of blood. He knew Magnus was immortal but that didn't mean he liked seeing him hurt. Alec immediately pulled his glammoured bow and arrow "Let him go!" Jace and Izzy were shocked seeing the demon again and tightened the hold on their weapons

The demon scoffed "I won't warn you again shadowhunter. All of you will stay where you are!" he then pulls Magnus to one side of the club where he could keep an eye on all of them "Keep your hold tight on his hands" the demon says to the woman

Alec follows them never leaving more than a foot distance between him and Magnus. He tries to keep his hand steady on the bow but the threat on Magnus makes a shiver run through his body

Raphael whispers into Luke's ear "There goes our plan to capture him" Luke glares at the vampire and turns to face the demon "Who are you? What do you want?" The demon starts to speak "I will introduce myself but first.." he clicks his fingers and ten more demons appear out of nowhere in the club. They bow against the greater demon who orders them "Get their weapons! If anyone objects, warlock here will pay the price"

For a moment every one of them hesitates, each desperately trying to think of some way they could get at the demon without hurting Magnus but one more yelp from the warlock made them hand their weapons. One of the demon then placed the weapons in a corner and stood guarding over them. The others waited for their next order. Jace slowly started moving to his left side before anyone could notice. Alec's eyes never left Magnus's as he gave his bow and arrow to the demon "We are unarmed. Now let Magnus go!" The demon glared at Alec "What's the hurry? I haven't even begun yet"

Magnus tried to free his hands. He just needed one chance and then he will be able to use his magic. He knew Alec was terrified for him. The emotion was as strong as burning fire. He wanted to calm him down because it was hurting him "Alexander...I am..fine" The demon pushed the blade making Magnus gasp in pain "You won't be if you keep talking" Jace kept taking small steps to his left until he was out of the head demon's view

Alec flinched and fisted his hands. He wanted to tear the demon apart piece by piece for hurting Magnus but right now he felt helpless. Any sudden move would only provoke the demon. He stayed where he was and gave a small nod to Magnus.

The demon hummed "So let's begin. My name is Abrasxas and I come from hell. I wish to conquer mundane world and be their king" Izzy crossed her hand "Why did you attack us if your eyes were on mundanes?"

"You were obstacles in my mission. I know how eager you Lightwoods are to save mundane life. I had to remove you all out of my way" Abrasxas continues now looking at Alec "My venom is deadly poisonous, it should have killed you...how are you even still alive?"

Alec didn't answer but kept his glare at the demon but inside he was freaking out. He just wanted Magnus out of his grasp and be safe. Abrasxas shrugged "Anyways...today none of you are leaving alive. Just imagine my level of happiness when my informer told me all the leaders are having a meeting in this club. It would be like...what they say in mundane world...oh yeah...killing two birds with one stone...in this case killing ten birds by the hands of great demon Abrasxas" the demon lets out a evil laugh

"You will not get away with this!" yelled Raphael. A grin forms on Abrasxas's face "Actually I already did! So who should I start first with?" he looks at everyone "How about...you!" he pointed at Izzy

"NO!" yelled Alec and took a step towards the demon but stopped when the demon yet again dragged the knife on Magnus's throat "One more step and I slice his neck off" Alec's heart pained in his chest. He didn't want to see anyone of them hurt "Please.."

"Save..Isabelle" Magnus managed to croak out in small voice, feeling Alec's pain in his heart. Alec shook his head "Take me! Kill me instead!"

"No!" yelled Izzy and Magnus's eyes widened "Alec no!" Abrasxas pursed his lips "Enough! I will decide who goes first" Jace was now completely out of view while Abrasxas was talking. Just when the greater demon raised his finger to release his deadly venom on Izzy he picked up a glass and aimed at Abrasxas hand who was taken aback with sudden attack. This simple distraction was enough for Alec to jump on the demon. He lunged on Abrasxas with full force and both fell on the floor.

All hell broke loose for next fifteen minutes. Luke Raphael and Jace didn't waste time and got into action. Izzy ran to the demon holding Magnus and gave a vicious kick. The demon fell face first and let out an angry growl. Magnus was free now so the first thing he did was to hit the demon guarding the weapons.

Magnus then saw Alec was struggling with the demon as he was pinned underneath him with hands on his throat, squeezing the life out of him. He saw the demon's nails were painfully digging on Alec's skin. Magnus felt anger boil in him and threw a bolt of magic towards Abrasxas "Stay away from him!" The demon hissed when he was thrown off Alec. Magnus swirled his hands and summoned another blue bubble and blasted towards the demon. Since Abrasxas was powerful demon Magnus's magic was not enough to execute him but it did injure him so he hid himself behind a wall.

Alec coughed and he wobbled when he tried to get up. Magnus immediately rushed to his aid "Alexander! Are you alright?" Alec gave a nod and their eyes locked with each other. Both wanted to say so many things to each other. Alec felt the world would freeze just for few hours so he could keep looking at Magnus without blinking while Magnus wanted nothing more to take Alec with him and never let go

A loud crash sound broke their attention. They were still in the middle of the fight. Magnus gave a small smile "Stay safe. We have to talk after this!" Alec pushed Magnus to his side with a force and gave a kick to the demon who was going to attack from behind "You too!"

The battle went on for another five minutes with demons being slaughtered by the leaders present in the club. Abrasxas gritted his yellow teeth. They were being outnumbered. He needed to escape before he gets captured. The greater demon grinned thinking, I will not go before I do some serious damage. He saw his closest target was Magnus so Abrasxas chanted a silent spell and a long poisonous blade appeared in his hand. A howl escaped from his mouth and he charged at Magnus who was fighting another demon, his back facing Abrasxas

Alec was slaying the demons that came into his path. But no one knew he was silently keeping an eye on Magnus. There was no way Magnus was going to get hurt on his watch even if the warlock didn't want him anymore. The next time he turned to see Magnus, his heart dropped to his stomach. Abrasxas was going to attack him from behind and he could clearly see the shiny pointed blade in his hand. Alec's eyes widened with fear. He ran towards Magnus's side "Magnus! Watch out!"

Before Magnus could see what Alec was talking about, he was thrown to the floor by the boy. He turned his head and saw Alec slashing the greater demon on his arm. Abrasxas grunted in pain and yelled at Alec "This is not over! I will come back! Everybody retreat!" All his remaining assistant demons started vanishing one by one into thin air. Abrasxas gave a final glare at Alec and disappeared from the club

"We should be ready with the spell when he comes back" Luke said wiping his blood stained weapon. Jace nodded "I agree. Next time he won't be able to escape

Magnus got up from the floor looking furiously at Alec. He was feeling so angry that Alec had to turn and face him "Magnus?" The warlock didn't say a word. He hadn't removed his glamour during the fight but right now his cat like eyes were glowing with rage. He raised his hand and opened a portal. Magnus walked towards Alec and caught the boy's wrist tight enough to bruise and pulled him into the portal "Magnus? Where are we going? Mag..." the portal gets closed

Everyone looks at each other feeling clueless on what just happened. Jace slams his hand on the table making Izzy jump on her feet "Magnus should really stop doing that!"

 **Finally they will "TALK" in next chapter aaaaand the big reunion! Please leave a review :-)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi friends! Finally the talk! I am very nervous and hope I done okay with it! Thank you so much for reading this fic! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Magnus stepped into his loft still holding Alec tightly by his wrist. Alec didn't struggle or pull away but he was definitely confused by Magnus's behaviour. Why was he so mad at him? The boy was roughly made to sit on a couch. Okay now he was mad too. Alec glared at the warlock "What the hell Magnus? Why are you so mad?"

Magnus started pacing furiously playing with his necklace and rings on his fingers. Alec shrank a little on the couch. Never before he had seen Magnus in this state of rage. The anger felt like pins poking on his heart and it hurt. He frowned at the warlock "Magnus will you stop. Calm down okay...you are hurting me" Alec's hand went to his heart

Magnus stopped pacing and bore his eyes on the boy "I am hurting you? You should also take some credit shadowhunter" Alec pursed his lips. He didn't want to argue with him but right now the warlock seems to be concentrating only on the fight. He got up from the couch "I should go"

Magnus raised his hand and threw a wave of his magic on Alec who plopped back on his back feeling his limbs being glued to the couch. He coudn't move his hands or legs "Magnus! Did you use magic on me?" Alec asked in angry tone. Magnus took a step towards him "You are not leaving before you answer me"

"What are you talking about?"

Magnus's voice was as cold as ice "Why?" Alec looked at him with confusion "Why?" he repeated

"Why did you put yourself in harms way when Abrasxas came after me?" Magnus elaborated his question. He didn't wait for Alec to answer and only continued in his rage "Who gave you the permission to get hurt? What if you had missed your aim and the demon would have got you instead?"

"Magnus...what.."

"This is my life Alexander! This is my heart!" Magnus gave a small pat on Alec's chest "I gave you my heart so that you could live not get yourself killed! You are one reckless brat I have never seen in centuries" Magnus raised his voice and shaking at the same time. His heart had skipped a beat when he saw Alec jump infront of him when Abrasxas attacked him. He would have never forgiven himself if anything would have happened to the boy he loved

Alec bit his quivering lips. He did not want to cry but the damn tears just came rolling down his cheeks. He could feel Magnus's anger but why coudn't Magnus feel his love. Why doesn't he understand that he coudn't forgive himsellf if anything would have happened to him. He had to clear things now "Why do you care Magnus?"

"What?"

Alec sniffed curling his fingers on the material of the couch "I know Magnus" Suddenly Magnus's anger turned into confusion "What are you talking about? What do you know?"

"I know...you don't want this bond" Alec finished the sentence and Magnus's eyes widened "Alexander...what in world gave you this obnoxious thought! If I didn't want this why would I share my heart with you? Let me remind you...you are the one who ran away from me for one whole week when I told you about our bond"

Alec gritted his teeth "Weren't you the one who was crying when you told me about the spell? You were clearly upset Magnus. I could feel your pain and sadness..."

"I was upset because I thought you didn't want to bond with me! How can you just assume without talking to me. Do you know how miserable I was when you left me sleeping..." Magnus's eyes were burning with hot tears

Alec and Magnus didn't stop yelling and kept raising their voice at each other. Their heartbeats growing faster in synchronised way

"I wasn't feeling any better! It pained me too that I coudn't see you for one week..."

"You are so selfish... always thinking about yourself! Have you ever thought why I did this...why I agreed to share this bond with you..because...I..."

"I am not selfish! This is the best thing that has ever happen to me. Why can't you see it Magnus...I.."

"I love you"

"I love you"

They both said it together at the same time and the world stopped around them. Magnus stared at Alec and the boy coudn't take his eyes off Magnus. The only sound they heard was the loud thumping of their hearts. Magnus took a step back "What did you say?"

Alec closed his eyes and when he opened them he looked directly at the warlock "I love you Magnus...so much. I cannot live without you..why can't you see. Remember the day I told you...I wanted to talk at dinner" Magnus nodded slowly "I wanted to tell you...that...I love you...I had even prepared a long speech" Alec lets out a watery laugh "But then...this bond..I thought you were forced into it...that maybe you didn't lo..."

Magnud crossed the distance and took hold of Alec's tear stricken face and kissed him deeply on his lips. He then pressed his head against Alec "Alexander...don't finish that sentence darling...I love you...I love you too"

This time Alec's eyes widened. He did hear it before but he doubted that it was his imagination "You love me?" his voice heavy and Magnus kissed him again "Yes! By the Lilith..How could you even think I was forced into this bond. I am more than happy to share my heart with you"

Alec stared at Magnus's eyes and he could only see honesty and love for him. He loved him.

Magnus's eyes were fixed on Alec's hazel green ones. He coudn't find anything but love. He loved him. Alec loved him.

More tears fell from Alec's eyes "Could you...remove your magic...I want to hug you" Magnus nodded "Sorry" he clicked his fingers and Alec jumped into his arms. Both held each other tightly for few minutes until Magnus pulled back "Alexander...I think we both wrongly assumed about each others feelings"

Alec nodded sniffing "I am sorry for causing you pain. I am so glad and happy to share your heart" Magnus cupped Alec's jaw "My heart is yours" he leaned forward and they kissed, this time slow and soft.

The couple stayed in each others embrace for sometime. Alec then shifted a little to face the older man 'We have lot to talk about this bond Magnus" The warlock whined "Not now Alexander. Let me enjoy you. I missed you so much"

Alec held Magnus close to his chest "I missed you too. Can you say again please" Magnus looked up and raised his eyebrows. He saw a deep red blush formed on Alec's face "Can you say...what you...before..I mean.."

Magnus chuckled "I love you Alexander. I love you..I love you...I love you...I love you" Alec giggled and matched Magnus's words "I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you"

They hugged and shared few more kisses. Alec looked at the watch "I should propably inform Jace and Izzy. They must be freaking out right now" Magnus waved his hand off "Jace was very dramatic the first time I kidnapped you" he laughed but stopped when Alec crossed his arms, not finding funny at all "Oh my dear Alexander...I am just kidding. Let's go see them"

Alec got up from the couch and suddenly he felt dizzy. His hand went to clutch his head as he swayed a little. Magnus caught Alec by his waist before the boy could fall "Alexander! What happened? Are you alright?" Alec blinked his eyes to clear his vision "Magnus... I.. everything is spinning"

Magnus frowned and felt Alec was in pain. But why? "Alexander are you hurt?" Alec's hand moved to his side "Don't think...maybe.." his legs gave out

"Alec!" Magnus moved Alec on to the couch again. His heart was racing in his chest. What was going on? He immediately checked for injuries on the boy and found small gash on his left side of the stomach "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

Magnus raised his hand and quickly poured his magic on the wound. After few minutes he saw the wound was healed leaving a dull scar. Magnus sighed in relief. He saw Alec had closed his eyes and was glad the boy was out of danger. Although a question popped in his mind. Did Alec get hurt by the poisonous blade of Abrasxas. He was fine before he jumped between them. If yes then how come it did a minimum damage. How come he only felt dizzy and that too hours after getting hit. Anyone else would have died by now but Alec...it only meant one thing

Magnus stood up as realization hit straight to his heart. The symptoms were the same as his when he gets injured. But how is it possible? Could it be true? He whispered to himself

"Alexander has become immortal...just like me"

 **Before you guys have heart attack or freak out let me assure you Alec will not leave Magnus! I have something planned for them! Please leave a review :-)))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi friends! This chapter may seem little AU because of Alec's reaction to being immortal. I think he doesn't need to feel bad about it since he gets Magnus for eternity so it's kinda good thing for him. Hope that makes sense. Anyways on with next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec slowly blinked his eyes open and sat upright. The boy winced when he felt his side ache. He and Magnus were going back to the institute and suddenly he felt dizzy and collapsed. Alec looked around to see his boyfriend was no where in the hall. A horrible thought crossed his mind. Was it all a dream? Did he dream Magnus confessing his love for him?

Alec stood and laughed at his silly thoughts. If it was a dream then how come he was in Magnus's loft. He shook his head and searched for his boyfriend. The young shadowhunter saw Magnus was standing in his balcony. He smiled and slowly walked towards the warlock who seemed to be in deep thoughts and didn't notice Alec coming from behind and wrapping his arms around his waist

Magnus Pov

If this was true and Alec was immortal now then I am the most happiest person in this universe. Alec can be with me for eternity. He can have his love for centuries to come. He didn't have to worry that Alec will die one day and he will be left alone. A smile appeared on his face. Alec will never leave him.

Of course his negative side did poke him a little with the thought of Alec panicking and leaving him again. He didn't want to go through the pain again and hoped Alec would accept this huge consequence of sharing his heart

Magnus tensed at first but soon he realised it was Alec who was holding him, he relaxed and turned around to face him "How are you feeling Alexander?" Alec hugged Magnus and buried his face on his neck. He gave a quick kiss "I am fine. But what happened? I don't remember much"

Magnus stared at Alec not knowing what to say. How can the boy be so brave enough to risk his life for him and at the same time be so naive "I love you so much" Alec smiled "I love you too" he saw Magnus wanted to say something more but was hesitating "Magnus what is it? Are you alright?"

Magnus nodded "Alexander...you were hurt by Abrasxas blade" Alec frowned "Really?" The warlock placed his hand on Alec's side where the wound was before "Here. I healed it but..." Alec was waiting for him to complete his sentence but again saw the hesitation in Magnus's eyes "Magnus you are scaring me. What is it?"

"I think...Alexander...I think you have become immortal"

Alec was shell shocked. All the colour drained from his face. He opened his mouth to say something but felt as if he was being choked up. He took a step backwards and stumbled unable to keep himself steady. How could this be possible "Magnus...what...how can...are you sure?"

Magnus nodded as he came close to the boy. He was glad Alec didn't pull away from him "I am not sure Alexander...but there is a chance darling" Alec took a shuddering breath "How did you know?" The warlock took his hand in his "You were hit by poisonous blade which would have killed anybody within an hour but it didn't kill you but only left disoriented. I could heal you easily. Whenever I get injured in a battle, same things happen to me too"

Alec listened to whole thing with his eyes wet. He didn't know how to react in this situation. Yes he was more than happy to be with Magnus for rest of his life and now he gets a chance to be with him till eternity. He always feared Magnus will have to suffer after his death but now they could be together forever "Magnus...this..I don't..."

"I am so sorry Alec" Magnus hung his head down and Alec immediately cupped his face "No Magnus! Don't say sorry. It's... I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am" Magnus's eyes widened "You are happy? Alexander you might be immortal!" he raised his voice

Alec chukled "I heard you first time Magnus. No need to yell" Magnus was still confused by Alec's behaviour "Do you even know what it means?"

"It means we will be together forever" Alec opened his arms inviting Magnus

Magnus stared at Alec. He was scared the shadowhunter might freak out like before and leave him but Alec was still standing with wide open arms. His eyes glistened with tears and he jumped into Alec's arms "Oh Alexander. I love you so much" Alec tightened his grip on Magnus "I love you too"

Alec broke the hug "By the Angel! Magnus...this is huge! What should I do? I mean how does this work? You should have an idea. It happened because I share your heart right? By the Angel... I am going to see Jace and Izzy die! I don't think I can handle that. How do you do it Magnus? It must hurt so much! No...no I can't loose them.. Magnus...they are so going to freak out.." the boy kept rambling. Magnus saw him with amused expression but then took pity on the poor boy who was freaking out

Magnus placed his finger on Alec's lips "Ssshh..Relax sweetheart. Your heart...OUR heartrate is sky rocketing. Take a deep breath" Alec nodded and took a huge gulp of air. "Good. Now..." A knock to the door interupted Magnus. He turned and clicked his fingers.

The man entered in surprised Magnus. Alec didn't recognise him so he asked his boyfriend "Magnus who is he?" The man smiled at Alec "You look much better now shadowhunter" Alec was taken aback with the praise "Do you know me?"

Magnus turned towards Alec "He is Sir Edwin Fuller. He was the one who saved you with the spell of unspoken love" Alec slowly faced Edwin "Oh..Thank you" Edwin gives a nod to Alec "You are very lucky to have Bane in your life. He truly loves you"

"Is it true that Alec is immortal now that he shares my heart?" Magnus asked with hope in his voice and he saw Alec looked keenly at the older warlock. Edwin nodded "Isn't it pretty obvious Bane. You are an immortal warlock so when you shared your heart with the boy, it makes him immortal too" Magnus and Alec relaxed at Edwin's words. They shared a quick small smile

"Why are you here? I mean...is it for your payment?" Magnus questioned Edwin who laughed in response "I wouldn't have waited for more than a week if I wanted payment Bane. I came here for a reason"

"What reason?" asked Alec

"I have heard Abrasxas is causing havoc in mundane world and he even attacked you at some local bar. I want to help you to catch him"

Magnus narrowed his eyes "Why? What is it in for you?" Edwin sighed "You are not the only one with good heart Bane. I have lived my life to fullest and still doing. It makes me happy if my knowledge be any help to the world"

Alec crossed his arms "How can you help us? What can you do?" Edwin walked towards them "It's not me. Only you two can destroy the demon and send him back to hell" before Magnus or Alec could ask how, Edwin reached out and held both their wrist. He then placed Magnus's hand over Alec's and vice versa and moved few steps back

Few seconds later Magnus and Alec gasped as they felt a strong wave of force building in them. It was like an electrifying energy was pumping in them trying to find it's way out. Suddenly a red ring surrounded them and started swirling around them. Magnus saw Alec was terrified seeing this new connection between them. He too didn't know what this energy was and where it was coming from. Magnus did what he thought was best for them and took his hand off Alec's chest.

Both stumbled few steps back, gasping for air. Magnus felt drained and exhausted. He saw Alec was also looking awfully pale. He turned to see Edwin "What was...this? What did...you do?"

Edwin spoke with excitement "It's not me Bane. It's you and the boy! Didn't you see? The energy...the power you too can summon is incredible!" Magnus kept his hand on the cupboard beside him for support "I still don't understand what are you talking about"

"I am talking about the power of true love. You as a warlock and the boy as a shadowhunter together can create most powerful energy that can destroy Abrasxas" Edwin explained and saw Magnus shook his head "This is insane...I have never heard of something like this before"

Edwin took a step towards him "This spell was used only once Bane and that couple lived for hundered years together before their heart stopped at the same time. They were mundanes so they had to die someday. But Bane you are immortal and now so is the boy. True love is really hard to find but I have seen it in your eyes. Your love is pure and the boy over here" he pointed at Alec "loves you more than you can imagine"

Alec was still trying to catch up his breath. He was a little overwhelmed by the situation. True love. ..spell... bond...immortality...this new found energy they can create together was too much for him to handle right now. He didn't know what to do anymore. This wasn't as easy as it sounded before. He looked at Magnus who was staring at him too

"Look I am going to leave but do think about what I said. No amount of spell or any weapon can vanquish that powerful demon Abrasxas. The lives of millions of mundanes lies in your hands" Edwin walked out of the loft leaving Magnus alone with Alec

Alec sat on the couch, hands in his head "What do we do Magnus?"

 **Since the idea of sharing a heart is something special, I made it more powerful if they work together and get rid of the demon. This is also slight AU. Hope this chapter makes sense! If not do feel free to yell at me in reviews box! Please :-)))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story! It really means a lot! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"What do we do now Magnus"

Magnus sat down next to Alec and wrapped his arms around his shoulder "Alexander...we can discuss everything later. First tell me are you alright?" Alec looked up at the warlock "I am fine but what about this new found ability we.."

Magnus smiled and cupped Alec's face "I said we will talk about this later...first thing in morning. Right now we need to rest. I am really tired and I don't want you to fall ill okay" he pulled Alec up with him and led him to his bedroom "You get ready to sleep. I will make some quick calls and join you soon" Magnus then laid Alec down and coverded him with blanket and left the room

Alec was little confuse at Magnus's behaviour. Why was he acting so weird. He coudn't even blink thinking about the power they hold within themselves but Magnus was acting so calm about it. He could still feel the effects of the power even if they shared it for few seconds. That electrifying energy was different.. .something special. This meant together they could defeat this Abraxas demon and save the mundane world. Being a leader he felt it was his responsibility to be helpful in any way possible.

Alec turned to his side. His mind was jumbled with so many thoughts. The bond he shared with Magnus. How they could feel each others pain and emotions. And now him being immortal. He still coudn't believe it was true. Alec feared how Jace and Izzy will handle the news or even his parents. He will live for centuries and would have to learn to be strong when they will age and die. A single tear fell from his eyes. Just the thought of it made his heart ache. Now he knew how hard it must be for Magnus to let go of so many people he cared.

Alec wiped his eyes and took a breath. It's not going to be easy but he had Magnus with him. His love who was with him in every step of his life. This one thought gave Alec strength. Being with Magnus was like living in a magical world. He didn't know how but the older man always had a solution to his problems. He always stood like a pillar next to him. Always loved and protected him. Alec smiled and turned to face the door. Where was Magnus. He could feel his lover was tense and worried. He thought of going out but then decided to give him some time alone. Alec closed his eyes never knowing when the sleep claimed him.

Magnus held the phone close to his ears and whispered "Yes..tomorrow morning. Thank you Cat...of course anytime. Yeah... I will see you soon" he hung up and sighed. He needed to call one last person and then he will go join Alec in bed. What happened tonight was not something he could do alone. This needed guidance and well thought plan to execute. He didn't know how to use this power or does it have any after effects.

Magnus made the next call "It's me...yes I think we are ready...could you please come and help us out...I really don't know how this works...yes...thank you...I will see you tomorrow morning" he hung up his call and walked to his room. When Magnus entered he saw Alec was sleeping face down with one hand under the pillow and other hanging out of the bed. He smiled and took Alec's hand placing it back on the bed and gently brushed off the hair that was fallen on his forehead. The warlock gave a small kiss and clicked his fingers, changing himself into soft clothes. He then slowly laid beside Alec and closed his eyes. Magnus fell asleep hearing the soft snores coming from his boyfriend.

NEXT MORNING

Alec woke up to soft hands running on his hair. He smiled "Good morning" his voice heavy with sleep. Magnus returned his smile and kissed Alec on his lips "Morning to you too my dear Alexander" The boy slowly cracked his eyes open to see his Magnus's beautiful face staring at him with love. He caressed his cheek "Haven't you slept? You look the same as last night"

"I had enough. How are you?" The moment Magnus asked this question Alec jumped on his bed almost making Magnus fall "By the Angel! Last night...Magnus last night...so many things happened...I am...I am.."

Magnus chuckled "Yes you are immortal and you didn't dream any of it" Alec blinked twice "What about our...together what we could.." The warlock placed his hand on Alec's arm "I have called few people. Why don't you take a shower and get ready. We will then talk about this okay"

Alec made a face "Who did you call?" Magnus hummed "For starters Jace and Izzy" he saw Alec's eyes widened with loud thumping of heart "Hey...it's okay Alexander. They are your siblings and they have the right to know"

Alec thought about it. Magnus was right. Sooner or later he had to tell them the truth. It will be easier with Magnus in his side "Yeah...just stay with me" Magnus gave a kiss "Always"

When Alec came into the hall he saw Magnus was waiting for him at breakfast table. He sat beside him and together they ate in comfortable silence. A knock indicated Magnus their first guest of the morning had arrived. He saw Alec got a bit tense "You can do this. I am right here" when Alec gave a small nod, the warlock clicked his fingers

As soon as the door flew open Jace and Izzy stormed in to the loft. Izzy practically ran towards Alec and hugged him tightly almost making him hard to breathe. Jace had to pull Izzy away from her deathly grip only to launch himself at Alec in a bone crushing hug. Alec made a ooff sound and looked at Magnus for help.

Magnus rolled his eyes and very gladly wrenched Jace from his boyfriend "Okay...that's enough! Let him breathe kids" Jace glared at the older man and then turned towards Alec "Are you alright?"

Alec nodded "I am fine Jace" Izzy crossed her arms "Then why didn't you call us or come back to the institute? We were so worried for you" Alec looked at Magnus who gave him an encouraging smile "Actually I.. I wanted to tell you both something...something very big"

Jace and Izzy shared a look "What is it?" asked Jace. Alec made them sit down on the couch. Magnus stood nearby showing his support. The siblings were confused but remained silent. They knew Alec always had trouble with words and feelings so they decided to wait until Alec was ready to talk. Magnus could feel Alec's nervousness in his heart. He wanted to make things easy for him so he asked his lover "Alexander do you want me to start? You can join me whenever you feel comfortable" he got a nod from the boy and a small "Please?"

Magnus walked in front of Jace and Izzy and started talking "Yesterday Alec was hit by Abrasxas blade that was meant for me" Izzy gasped while Jace yelled "What? Why didn't you tell us?" Magnus held his hand out "It was just a small cut and I healed it"

"You healed it? But before you weren't able to heal Alec when first time he was hit by the demon" Izzy frowned from the couch. Jace nodded agreeing to his sister "What's going on in here? Are we missing something?"

Magnus held his hand out "Look...the thing is Alec wasn't exactly feeling the poison...he just got dizzy and then I healed him. He experienced the wound the same way I do when I get injured sometimes"

Jace and Izzy got up from the couch "What are you trying to tell us?" Izzy was looking at Alec who came towards them and hugged both his brother and sister, taking them in his long arms. Jace rubbed his back "Alec? What is it?"

Alec didn't break the hug and whispered softly in their ears "I have become immortal"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi friends! Quick update! Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews! Thanks to all guest reviewers too! You all are simply the bessst! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I have become immortal"

As soon as Alec finished the sentence both Jace and Izzy broke the hug at the same time. Their eyes went as wide as they could go and mouth hung open "WHAT?" yelled Jace and Alec took a step back. He felt Magnus come close and stand next to him. Alec was grateful for the support "Please listen Jace.."

Izzy shook her head "How is it possible? Alec you can't be immortal" Alec crossed the distance and took hold of his sister's hand "Izzy I know this is huge...it's difficult to accept but it's true. I just found out last night after Magnus healed me. This is...It's hard for me to accept too. I can't do this alone...I need your support...I need both of you to understand"

"By the Angel! Did it happen because of the bond?" Izzy asked and Alec gave a nod. He saw Jace had a scowl on his face as he asked "And you are okay with it?" Alec looked at Magnus "It's not going to be easy but... I...Magnus and me will get to spend centuries together"

Izzy had tears in her eyes "Alec I don't know what to say. You are immortal...By the Angel you are immortal!" she hugged Alec and cried. Alec held his sister and shed tears with her. When they broke away Izzy gave a light hit on Alec's arm "That's not fair that you get to see me grow old full of wrinkles and you don't even get a single white hair" Alec laughed lightly and hugged her again "You can always ask Magnus for tips" Izzy gave a watery laugh

Magnus sighed thinking one down, one to go. Alec turned to see Jace was still standing away from him. He was always a tough one to crack. They were parabatai. They have shared the bond together for years but now Magnus's heart and his true love was more powerful than their parabatai bond. Their bond was still effective and he could feel Jace was hurting and it made his heart ache. Magnus felt Alec's pain and he so badly wanted to make things easy for them but thought he shouldn't interfere. This was something Alec needed to do himself

"Jace...please say something" Alec went where Jace stood and spoke in soft voice "Jace..nothing will change between us. You are still my parabatai...my brother...but what Magnus and I have is love. I have never felt this way in my life before. Magnus was the one who gave me love and made me see who I really am. I know you are worried for me but believe me Jace...even f I get to rule the world I wouldn't trade my life with Magnus. I love him. I need your support. I need you to be okay with this...I need you brother" tears rolled down from his eyes and Alec ducked his head

Jace felt his anger melt after hearing Alec's words. He did feel protective for Alec because he knew his brother never thought about himself. He always behaved like a leader who thought love was not meant for him. Then came Magnus who gave all love and happiness Alec deserved. Though Jace never liked the warlock's way of showing his love. He did take Alec away twice without thinking about their worries. The younger boy sighed. Who was he to come in between the two love ones. He threw himself on his brother and hugged him tightly "I am happy for you. If this is what you want...you always have my support brother"

Alec felt the tension slipping away from his shoulders "Thank you" Izzy cried some more and joined them for a group hug. Jace looked at Magnus who standing a foot away "Do you need an invitation?" he smiled and Magnus rushed to join them "I am so glad you guys are okay with this"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice came from the hall and they broke the group hug. Magnus saw Catarina had a smile on her face "Welcome dear. Thank you for coming" Cat hugged her friend "You are always welcome my friend. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Alec and Magnus then made the three guest sit on the couch and explained Edwin's visit last night and the solution for getting rid of the demon. Cat was impressed but Jace and Izzy were again stunned "You two can do that?" Jace asked in disbelief

"We are not ready as it happened only once. Cat if we do this again and something goes wrong I want you here so you will be able to heal us if needed" Cat nodded "I will be here Magnus" her friend gave a smile

"I also called Fuller to help us. He knows about this energy and how to use it. He agreed to help us" Magnus explained and that same moment a knock was heard "He is here" he clicked his fingers and invited his final guest whom he had called last night. Edwin walked in and joined others in the hall

"You two have taken right decision. This one mission will go in the books of history" Edwin smiled encouragingly. Magnus held his hand out "Before we make history I would like to know how this works and does it have any after effects?"

Edwin hummed "I will train you both to make this energy strong but..you will need lot of practice. There is one thing you both need to know"

"What is it?" asked Jace

"Over exertion could lead your brain to shutdown and leave you in certain endless sleep. Since you both are immortal none of you will die but there is a chance you might never wake up again" Edwin finished and saw how shock settled in all the faces present in the room

Izzy and Jace didn't waste any second and stood protectively infront of Alec and Magnus "No! They are not doing this!" Alec caught Jace's arm "Jace! Calm down"

Jace wrenched his hand away "Didn't you hear what he said? You two might never wake up! I am not going to let that happen" Izzy turned to face Magnus "This time I support Jace. It's way too dangerous" Magnus didn't say anything but looked at Alec "Come on Magnus...we can do this. Nothing is going to happen. We will get enough training before we face Abrasxas"

Edwin nodded "That is true. What I said is just a possibility. I am sure you two are strong enough to pull this through"

"But Alec..." started Jace

Alec looked at his siblings and pleaded "Don't Jace. This isn't just about us. We have to save the mundane world. Millions of lives are at stake. Magnus what do you think?"

Magnus looked at others before turning his attention on Alec "I am with you Alexander. Always" Alec smiled "I promise we will be safe. Please trust me on this one" Jace and Izzy shared a look and reluctantly agreed to their brother. They both knew whenever Alec made up his mind there was no stopping him. Edwin rubbed his hands "Let's start with the training"

No one knew Magnus had made a decision in his mind. This training will not be a success.

 **Next we will see Malec training! Please leave a review :-)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

THE TRAINING

Catarina helped Jace and Izzy to clear the hall in the Magnus's loft. Edwin had told them this would be a practical training so there was a chance furniture could get damaged. Magnus coudn't bare to see his antics getting destroyed so Izzy suggested they could empty the hall. Magnus stood with Alec and Edwin in next room where the older warlock was giving instructions to stay calm and focused. Jace came near them with a frown on his face "I just got a call from Clary. Abrasxas has killed ten more mundanes"

"He will not get away with this!" Alec gritted his teeth trying to keep his anger in control. Magnus squeezed Alec's arm "Hey..take it easy okay. We will get him"

Cat called to his friend "Magnus! We are ready to start" Edwin nodded "Lets go". They now stood in the middle of the room with Alec and Magnus facing each other "Now stay focused okay. Everybody move back few steps" Jace Izzy and Cat did what they were told. The tension was clear in the room as they all were worried for Magnus and Alec

Edwin took a breath "Get ready to place your hands over each others heart but remember one thing...only break the energy circle when you feel it's taking too much power from you. When you see the red circle become light green it shows you are ready to strike and..."

Alec held his hand out "Wait wait...our red circle will become green?" Edwin nodded "It shows your powers have reached it's maximum" Alec blew a bubble of air "Why not we just try to make a red circle first...then we can go to green"

"That sounds fair. Ready?" Edwin asked and stood beside others. All eyes were now fixed on Magnus and Alec waiting to see it happen.

Aec looked at Magnus and gave a small smile "You okay?" Magnus nodded "I am fine. Let's do this" Both slowly raised their hand and placed it on each others chest feeling the wild racing of heartbeats. The next moment both jerked as the red energy started showing itself, surrounding them. The audience in the room were in awe as well as in complete shock on what they were witnessing.

The energy was seen for few seconds when Magnus pulled away, breaking the circle. Alec took a step back "Magnus?" he saw his boyfriend give a nod "Just..it was pulling too much energy from me"

Edwin raised his hand "It's okay. Try again" Alec came forward. Jace clapped his hands "Man! This is unbelievable! Are you two okay?" Magnus and Alec nodded and were ready for next round. This time too when the red circle appeared Magnus purposely pulled away his hand "I am sorry. It's not working"

Edwin waved his hand "Try it again. This time choose a happy memory that you shared together. Stay with the memory okay. You can do this" The duo again placed their hands and again the red circle was formed. But before it could turn green Magnus again pulled back "I don't think I can do this" he said looking away from Alec. The boy looked at his boyfriend in confusion. Magnus was more powerful than him. If he was not feeling tired or drained then Magnus should be able to do it easily

"It's okay" said Edwin "Why not we take a break. We can try again later" Magnus shook his head "No! I am not doing this again. It's not working and never will! We...we will find some other way" Edwin frowned "There is no other way"

"I DON'T CARE! But I am not doing this!" Magnus stormed out of the hall into his bedroom. Alec and others stood shocked on Magnus's behaviour "What's up with him?" asked Jace

Alec shrugged. He too didn't know what was going on with Magnus "Let me talk to him. You guys take a break" he walked towards their bedroom. The boy knocked and slowly opened the door "Magnus?"

Magnus was on the bed with his face buried in his hands. Alec grimaced when he felt Magnus's pain in his chest. He took two long strides and knelt down so the boy was face to face with his boyfriend "Magnus? Hey it's okay if you need time. We can practice later. Don't worry"

Magnus looked up with tears in his eyes "I don't want to do it" Alec frowned "Like..never?" Magnus nodded and Alec stood up "But why? Magnus...you are stronger than me and you can do this"

"I said No!"

"Magnus if you are feeling tired then..."

"Alexander don't force me into this!"

Alec pressed his lips harder and raised his voice "Can you tell me why? Magnus we are talking about millions of lives. We have to do this! Why are you..." Before Alec could finish his sentence Magnus got up from the bed. He grabbed Alec's face and kissed him hard. It was nothing but smashing of lips but Magnus poured all his strength into the kiss. When he pulled away both were breathing hard. Alec gaped at his boyfriend "What..."

"You want to know why?" Magnus raised his own voice "Because I want to kiss you million times more...because I want to spend more time with you...because I want to spoil you with my love...because I want to give you all the happiness you deserve...because I want to make thousands of memory with you...because I don't want to fall into sleep for unknown period of time with no chance of waking up ever again!" the warlock finished with heavy voice and tears in eyes

Alec's heart clenched painfully inside him. Magnus was in so much pain. He could feel someone was literally stamping on his heart making it difficult for him to breathe "Magnus..."

"I have just got you Alexander! I was the happiest person in this universe when I came to know about your immortality but then killing a demon with our energy where we risk our lives? I am sorry for being selfish but I love you and I am not ready to loose you" Magnus sniffed wiping his nose

Alec didn't know when he started crying. He was so busy with the thoughts of saving mundanes that he forgot about themselves. It was true they had just got together and confessed their love. Now they even had a chance to live for centuries together. But how can he forget his duties as a leader. He has to help and save lives. According to Edwin they were the only ones who could stop Abraxas. He came forward and took Magnus in his arms "I am so sorry Magnus. I know you are scared. I want to do all the things you said but we are leaders. We have responsibilities. Believe me I would do anything to back out from this because you are uncomfortable with it but we don't have a choice Magnus"

"No! Have you ever thought if one of us will go into endless sleep what would the other do?" Magnus clutched Alec's shirt tightly

"Magnus I love you. Nothing is going to happen to us"

Magnus shook his head as more tears fell from his eyes

"Do you trust me Magnus?"

The warlock gave a small nod

"Then trust me when I say...we will make it through. We will get rid of the demon and live a happy life together"

"Alexander..."

"I promise you Magnus...I will not leave you and I am not going to let anything happen to you...Our love will keep us safe" Alec cupped Magnus face and kissed him softly

Magnus stared at Alec for few seconds "I will do it" Alec shook his head "We will do it" they shared a kiss "Ready to practice again?" The older man nodded

When they came back out Alec gave a look which said everything was fine and Magnus apologised to Edwin for his rude behaviour "It's alright Bane. Want to try again?" Magnus agreed taking a deep breath

They all stood far away from the couple when Magnus and Alec were summoning the red circle which appeared in front of them after few seconds. Alec locked his eyes with Magnus and gave a push on his strength, he felt Magnus do the same and slowly they saw the red circle was now becoming light green. It swirled around them like a tornado making a swooosh sound. Both clenched their fists and jaw tightened. The circle was pulling too much strength from them.

"BREAK APART! NOW!" yelled Edwin seeing tbe colour drained from their faces. Alec pulled his hand away and so did Magnus. Both wobbled ontheir feet. Jace and Izzy rushed to steady Alec while Cat held Magnus by his arm "You good?" Magnus nodded panting

"You two did it! Alec..Magnus we are so proud of you" Izzy squeaked out loud. Edwin rubbed his hands "You both did great. Now the next step. When the green circle is formed, raise your hands to aim at the demon. Remember you might get only one chance since this will take all the strength from you. Never try to exceed more than thirty seconds with the green circle. You know what will happen if you do"

Alec nodded "We will be careful" he gave Magnus a smile. They were then made to sit where Catarina poured some strength into them with help of Jace.

They practiced for next two days in Magnus's loft. On the other side Abrasxas was being unstoppable in mundane world. At the end of third day where Alec and Magnus were able to throw green circle at the aimed target, a replica of the demon which Magnus created

All were excited and making plans how to form their attack when Izzy's phone vibrated. It was Simon informing them Abrasxas had again attacked in a local bar. Edwin looked at the couple "You two are ready to take down Abraxas?" Magnus saw Alec was staring at him "I think we can do this" Alec smiled "We can do this"

Jace clapped his hands "I am calling Luke and others. Let's send this demon back to hell"

 **Next we will see : Malec vs Abrasxas! Please leave a review :-)))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews! It's your reviews that motivates me to write more and more! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jace made quick calls to Luke and few other strong shadowhunters around the town and asked them to come at the bar. Magnus made a portal for Izzy to the institute so she could grab their weapons. They were now waiting for her return when Edwin spoke to Magnus "Bane I am coming too"

"Are you sure?" asked Magnus. Edwin made a face "Don't forget I am the High Warlock of England. I cannot kill Abrasxas but he won't be alone. I can help you get rid of his members" Magnus nodded "Sorry...and Thank you"

Edwin waved his hand "I should be thanking you and the Lightwood boy. Today everyone will remember as your day...let's say...hmm...Malec Day!" Magnus chukled lightly "Malec?"

"Ma for Magnus and lec is for Alec...how does that sound?"

Magnus smiled broadly "That does sound music to my ears" he turned around to share this name with Alec but saw the boy was not in the room "Ah..Jace did you see Alexander?" Jace pocketed his cell "No" his eyes darted across the hall "Wasn't he right here a minute back?"

Magnus frowned at what he felt in his heart. Alec was scared and feeling low "I will go check in our bedroom" Jace nodded and saw the warlock walk towards his room. He thought of checking rest of the place and came to the balcony where he saw Alec was standing with his hands behind his back "Alec?"

Alec turned to face Jace. He didn't say anything but Jace saw Alec's eyes. They were red rimmed like he had been crying and could still see tears glistening in them. It didn't take long for him to understand. No matter how hard his brother tried to be tough, he was still a nineteen year old who had the weight of saving the world on his shoulders. Right now what scared Alec the most was the fact that he could loose his life with Magnus. He also knew today might very well be the last time he gets to see his brother alive and talking. This single thought made the blonde shadowhunter cross the distance between them and hug his brother "You are not alone Alec. We all are here and we won't let anything happen to you guys"

Alec gave a small nod, tears threatening to fall again. He closed his eyes thinking not three days back he was confirming Magnus that they could do this huge mission but now suddenly he felt as if something wrong was going to happen. He didn't want to admit but he was scared. He was scared for Magnus. He was scared if anything would happen to him, he would never be able to forgive himself. His world will be shattered and void without the warlock.

Alec was still in deep thoughts when felt himself being shifted into someone's arms. He didn't need to open his eyes to know Jace had slowly passed him into Magnus's strong arms. Jace gave a small smile and left them alone. Magnus rubbed Alec's back "Alexander? What is it darling?" Alec cracked open his eyes and this time tears freely trailed down his cheeks "I...I am scared Magnus...I know I told you before...but now...Magnus..."

"Me too Alexander. I am scared too love... but just like you said our love will keep us safe" Magnus reminded him "Don't get negative thoughts get to you. You and me are two bodies one soul. We share one heart. Our love is true and pure. We can and will do this" Alec sniffed "I love you" Magnus ran a hand on Alec's jaw "I love you too" Alec leaned forward and was met half way by Magnus. Their kiss was soft yet full of passion. Both knowing this might be the last their last kiss. They broke after a minute with foreheads still touching like they were drawing strength from one another "Let's do this Alexander. We can always continue later" Alec smile "We will continue later" he said with determination

When they reached at the bar Luke was already waiting for them outside with Clary Simon Raphael and his men "Abrasxas is inside with lots of other demons" said Simon. Jace then quickly explained how they were going to kill the demon, that the power if true love was going to get rid of the demon. Everyone was unsure as it sounded like a fairy tale to them "Are you sure this will work?"

Edwin stepped forward "Don't doubt my beliefs. You have no idea what a true love can do" he heard Luke let out a low growl "Fine! What do we need to do?"

"We go inside and get rid of as many demons as possible" Edwin instructed to the group "You two save your energy for Abrasxas. When the right time comes you can summon your powers" he said looking at Magnus and Alec who nodded together

The group held their with weapons in their hands, ready to strike "Alright let's go!" said Raphael. Magnus took Alec's hand in his "Stay with me Alexander" the boy nodded "You too"

Luke gave a hard kick to the door and it flew open with a loud noise. He rushed inside and others soon followed him. The bar was a mess. There were demons everywhere. Too much blood of innocent people could be seen in a puddle on the floor. They were still attacking few unlucky mundanes, slashing their throats with long razor sharp claws and drinking blood "By the Angel" whispered Izzy. Anger flared through his veins and Luke yelled "STOP YOU FILTHY CREATURES!"

The demons spun around pausing from their attack to see the source of the voice. Many of them let out a angry howl. One of demon spoke in foreign language and a black smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Abrasxas growled as he showed himself. The group tightened their hold on the weapons "He is here!" Simon squeaked out loud "We can see that!" Jace rolled his eyes and responded

Alec and Magnus shared a look. Both thinking same thing. They could do this. Abrasxas let out a bone chilling chuckle "Always coming to ruin my plans. When will you all understand...I cannot be defeated...I will rule this world"

Raphael scoffed "Wasn't you who ran away from our last encounter?" The demon glared showing his black eyes "I have become more powerful...tonight you all have come to your graves!" he clicked his fingers and the doors to the bar shut closed with dark barriers surrounding them "This ends tonight!"

Jace raised his seraph "Coudn't agree with you more!" All hell broke loose as Abrasxas commanded his men to charge at the group. The gruesome battle began in the bar with Luke and Raphael slaying demons that came in his way with long sharp knife, Simon Clary and Izzy cornered a group of six demons and were engaged in a fight. Edwin blasted the demons with his powers. His eyes never leaving Magnus or Alec. He needed them to be safe for final countdown.

They were getting rid of maximum demons before they could attack Abrasxas but it was proving very difficult as this time the leader had come prepared. It was like demons were popping in to the bar like water boils on a stove. No matter how many they killed the number just kept increasing

Magnus and Alec fought close to each other. They coudn't risk to separate. Both feared for each others safety. Magnus saw their target was summoning more demons "Alexander!" he had to yell in order for Alec to be able to hear him. He saw the boy slash a demon and turned to face him "We should make our move. He is increasing his demons!" Alec gave a nod. They saw Edwin come close to them "We have to first weakened him. I will attack him with my magic, when you see he has slowed down then go for the power circle"

Together they moved, killing demons on the way and reached near Abrasxas "Surrender now Abrasxas! Or else this will end bad for you" said Magnus raising his hands, his magic ready to strike. Alec stood beside him with his bow and arrow ready to aim. Edwin was right next to them, pink magic bubbling from his fingers

Abrasxas raised his both hands and conjuring a black bubble "This will end bad but not for me!" without warning he threw the bubble at them. Edwin and Magnus blocked the bubble by their own powers. Alec fired a arrow on his direction which didn't have any effect on the demon

Everyone present in the bar was fighting the battle of their life. All hoping Magnus and Alec will be able to vanquish the demon. Edwin kept attacking with his magic and saw Abraxas was now slowing down a little. This was the right time to strike "Bane! Do it now!"

Alec threw his bow on the floor and Magnus came close to him. Both locked eyes with each other and took a deep breath "Ready?" asked Magnus. Alec nodded couple of times "Yeah". Magnus placed his hand on Alec's heart and saw the boy do the same

The energy started showing itself surrounding them. Abrasxas stood shocked for a moment "What are you doing? What is that thing?" The bar went quiet and everybody halted their attacks seeing red circle swirling around Magnus and Alec

Edwin smirked proudly at the demon leader "This is your end Abrasxas! Get ready to go back where you belong" The demon took a step back. He knew something was wrong. He had never seen this kind of magic before and so he decided to run away like he did before. Just when he was about to vanish Edwin pushed his magic and made him glued to the spot. Abrasxas let out a loud howl. He thrashed to get free "Let me go!"

The circle between Magnus and Alec was now turning into green. Both pushed some more strength feeling the pull of energy from their body. It hurt them and felt as if their bones and muscles were being teared from inside. Magnus slowly raised his hand and so did Alec. They aimed at Abrasxas and with a yell, fired the green circle towards Abrasxas

It took twenty precious seconds to complete this task. They saw their power had hit the demon on his chest and only then both pulled back. As soon as they did both Magnus and Alec were on their knees panting heavily from the exertion

Abrasxas yelled and screams tore from his throat. The people present in the bar had to close their ears to block the blood curling sounds of the demon. Jace and others took a breath of relief thinking it was finally over

Suddenly something happened

Abrasxas stopped yelling and gave a sadistic smile. His black eyes held the darkness of night and death seem to smile through them. Magnus and Alec stood up with shaky legs and were stunned what they saw next. Abraxas pulled a huge black smoke out of him and within seconds it turned into another look a like of himself.

Now they had two Abrasxas to kill.

 **You all didn't think it was going to be that easy to defeat Abrasxas right? More coming soon! Please leave a review :-)))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews! Thanks to a guest reviewer Suzanne! I am glad you are enjoying this fic! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Realization hit Magnus like a stream of cold water while Alec was beyond shock seeing two forms of Abrasxas. Their power was suppose to get rid of the demon not create one. Edwin narrowed his eyes and took a step back "By the Lilith!" he whispered to himself

Jace and the group froze on their places. All fearing what was going to happen next. Luke gave Jace a hard I-told-you-so look. The werewolf knew from the beginning this plan was not going to work. True love happens only in dreamland and the older man knew this was real world. A very real world. He saw the dark barriers were still surrounding the bar so there was no way to back out and think of a new plan.

Abrasxas gave a sinister smile "You thought you could kill me?" he raised his voice piercing as a child's "I am the Master of the devil! Death lies in me! I am invincible!" the demon lets out an evil laugh "Today you all will face my wrath and I am going to start with you!" Abrasxas pointed his finger at Alec. The second Abrasxas had a smirk on his face as the first continued talking "I am going to rip you apart piece by piece...tear your insides which will be my desert for tonight...and then.."

Magnus lowered his glamour showing his yellow cat like eyes and raised his voice "ENOUGH!" anger radiating from his skin "How dare you even think you can harm Alexander! You will have to face me first before you lay a finger on him" Magnus forgot all his exhaustion and worked on pure adrenalin that was pumping through his veins. He conjured a blue bubble and threw at Abrasxas which hit him on his hand. Magnus was glad to see his hand was bleeding now

Abrasxas glared at Magnus "You will pay for this warlock!" he threw black bubble him who blocked with his magic

"What are you all waiting for?! We all will have to attack Abrasxas together! Now!" Edwin yelled at Luke and others. The battle that was paused began again. Magnus attacked the real leader demon and Alec went after the second one. He picked up a blade and charged at him with full force. After fighting for five minutes Alec wasn't even able to put a scratch on his body where as the demon had exhausted him even more. No matter how hard he hit him with his blade the demon remained unharmed. By now Alec had got couple of long cuts to his upper arms and one in thigh which were bleeding

Magnus saw while he was fighting with Abrasxas that Alec was hurt and the second Abrasxas was getting an upper hand. He turned and pushed his one round of magic towards the demon who flew to the nearest wall, temporarily distracting him from Alec. Abrasxas grasped this opportunity and threw a black bubble on Magnus which landed on his side. Magnus gasped stumbling few steps back and held his side that was now bleeding from the attack

Alec's eyes widened with worry and he quickly ran towards his injured boyfriend "Magnus! Are you alright?" Magnus grunted in pain "I am fine...nothing serious" Both looked at each other for few seconds. Alec knew what the older man was thinking and so did Magnus "Give it a second try?" Alec nodded "But there are two of them Magnus"

"Let's show them what we can do" Magnus's said with steady voice. One of the demon was going to attack Alec and Magnus blasted it through his magic "Jace...Luke..we need cover! We are going for the circle again!" They saw Luke give a hesitant nod and call out to Jace. The werewolf saw they are not having success with the demon so he was willing to take a second chance

Abrasxas heard Magnus and let out an angry growl "Separate them! Don't let them get close!" he ordered his second half who was back on his feet again and to the demons. No one knew but the leader coudn't take the second blow from the warlock and the boy. His dark magic was weakning and creating himself was the last wild card he had in his pocket. With his strength divided into two Abrasxas was not strong enough to run away from the battle.

With a loud roar all came charging at Magnus and Alec. Edwin yelled at his group "COVER THEM!"

Jace Izzy Raphael Luke Clary and Simon formed a round circle surrounding Magnus and Alec who stood in middle, slaying every demon that came to harm the pair. Edwin was still attacking the two Abrasxas with his magic but it was now exhausting him also. Magnus raised his voice at "Everybody duck when I say" Alec quickly faced the older man "Which one first?" Magnus pointed at second Abrasxas "That one"

Jace ducked missing a fist from the demon and lunged at him with his blade. Blood splattered across the wall. He panted, eyes falling on both Abrasxas. He frowned and then suddenly realised something. To confirm his suspicion Jace threw a small knife that he hid behind his back at second Abrasxas. The knife touched the demon's skin and fell on the floor

"By the Angel! Alec!" he called out to his brother. Alec turned around and Jace spoke "They are not two of them!"

"What?"

"Look! That one is a fake. It's an silhouette!" Jace pointed at second Abrasxas

"How do you know Jace?" asked Luke who was standing close to Jace

"I threw a blade and it did no harm to him! A real demon bleeds and the other over there is wounded. Just kill the real one!" Jace raised his sereph to kill another demon. Alec nodded and they turned their direction towards the real Abrasxas who was blocking Edwin's magic

Magnus was hurting and extremely tired. His side was still bleeding but he didn't want Alec to know. The warlock knew if he did this, he might never come back but this had to be done even if it meant he had to sacrifice himself. He just hoped Alec would forgive him "I love you"

Alec's vision was blurring and he felt dizzy. He was hurting and extremely tired. The cuts were still bleeding but he didn't want Magnus to know. The young boy knew if he did this, he might never come back but this had to be done even if it meant he had to sacrifice himself. He just hoped Magnus would forgive him "I love you too"

Their hands touched each others hearts. It was different this time. Alec felt the world stop around them. He could only feel Magnus's presence and it calmed him. With every second passing he was falling in love all over again. He wished this moment would never end where all he could feel was love. Magnus's immense love for him.

Magnud smiled. His pain all forgotten when he gazed into Alec's eyes. He could look at him forever and never get tired. His Alexander was precious. He wanted to cherish every second he gets to spend with him. The love he felt was overwhelming him and it was beautiful. Alec's immense love for him.

Both jerked when the red circle was formed again bringing them out of their thoughts. They pushed more strength and felt their insides burn from the effort. Soon the red circle became green but this was a shade darker than before. They raised their hand and yelled together "NOW!"

Luke Jace and others laid flat on the floor giving way for the cricle. Edwin too moved out of the way. The circle power blasted towards the real Abrasxas

Before Abrasxas could move or defend himself the power circle hit him square at his chest. He shrieked stumbling few steps back and fell on his knees. His blood curling screams were again heard in the bar but this time he was pouring blood from his mouth. Everybody stood and watched how slowly his feet were on fire travelling up to his upper body

"It's working!" Simon clapped his hands. Raphael saw how the second Abrasxas was meeting same fate as the real one. As the leader neared his end the demons were vanishing one by one from the bar

Abrasxas uttered his last loud bubbling roar as the fire consumed him completely. Within seconds he was nothing but a cloud of smoke. Clary hugged Jace and Simon took Izzy in his arms. Victory cheers and claps were heard around the club

Jace and Izzy then broke the hug and turned to congratulate Magnus and Alec. Everyone walked towards the pair. Raphael placed his hand on Magnus "Good job my friend" Jace too had his hand on Alec's arm "You two were great"

Magnus looked at Alec. It was finally over. They did it. Their love did it. He could feel adrenalin leave his body with pain and fatigue hitting him at full force. He blinked once before closing his eyes, body going limp as Raphael caught him in his arms "MAGNUS!?"

Alec saw Magnus fall. He wanted to go to him, hold him but couldn't. He didn't have the energy. He could faintly hear frantic shouts around him. The world was slowing down and he blinked once. Alec closed his eyes and slumped forward. Jace quickly caught his brother in his arms before he could fall "ALEC!?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you for reading and leaving reviews! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"It's not working!" Jace raised his voice at High Warlock of England. They were currently at Magnus's loft where Alec and Magnus were laid on the bed. Edwin was pushing his magic on them trying his best to wake the couple that looked so peaceful in their sleep

Jace had felt the burn in his parabatai rune when Alec and Magnus had collapsed together. Simon and Luke had to literally take an unconscious Alec from him as he gasped in pain. They were immediately taken to Magnus's loft as it was best option than institute where they would have to answer tons of questions.

It had been now more than twelve hours since they have taken down Abrasxas. The demon activities were almost nil in number. Simon and Clary were at the institute. Luke and Raphael did stay for few hours but then Jace send them back to their home.

Now Jace was with Izzy and Edwin trying any spell, any way, any single thing that could bring Magnus and Alec back. Izzy was pacing in the room while older warlock worked on them. Even he was exhausted and right now nothing seem to work. Whatever he did just got backfired "I am sorry...I can't do anything"

Jace glared at the warlock "It's all your fault! You did this to them!" Edwin turned his attention towards the blonde shadowhunter. He pointed at the sleeping pair "I told you the consequences. They weren't forced into this"

Jace scoffed at Edwin "Yes because manipulating their minds is not considered forcing" Edwin took a step at Jace and Izzy stopped pacing "Look shadowhunter... don't blame me. I am trying my best to bring them back but they have used too much strength to kill the demon and not to forget both were injured during the fight. It just took a lot out of them"

Izzy's eyes were wet with tears "Please tell me they will wake up" Edwin pursed his lips "I...don't know for sure. It will be a miracle if they wake up. I told you before.. this might happen but I won't give up. Let me go back to England. I will look through my all spell books and see if we can break them from their sleep"

Izzy nodded "Do whatever it takes...just wake them up" Edwin took a last glance at Magnus and Alec "I promise I will be back soon" he opened a portal and stepped into it.

Izzy sobbed heavily and Jace ran to hug his sister "Hey Iz...you have to be strong sis. I can't do this alone. Alec will be be back with us" he looked at Magnus "They both will have to be back" Izzy's voice was heavy when she spoke "What if they never wake up Jace? What if we have lost them forever?"

Jace didn't answer his sister. A huge part of him not wanting to think if Izzy was true. What if Alec and Magnus never wake up. What if they have failed to keep them safe

TWO WEEKS LATER

Magnus and Alec were hooked on machines and IV's. They had visitors everyday, all talking to them about daily activities. It was becoming a routine for Jace and Izzy. Jace stayed at Magnus's waiting for them to wake up. Izzy went back and forth from institute to the loft. Whenever Jace was needed in mission Izzy use to take his place to watch over his brother and Magnus.

None of the brother or sister wanted to give up hope. Hope was the only thing that they had right now. Jace always talked for hours babbling on anything that came to his mind. He thought maybe if he talked too much Magnus might get irritated and wake up to tell him "Enough Wayland!" He occasionally touched his parabatai rune but could only feel Alec's steady heartbeats.

Edwin visited almost daily coming up with different spell and methods to wake the sleeping pair. He had healed their injuries and even poured his strength into them. But he was still met with disappointment.

Today was the start of third week where Jace was on a mission. Izzy was talking to them about Jace's mission when she heard a knock at the door. The young girl sighed and walked to open the door. Her jaws dropped to the floor when she saw it was her mother standing on the door step "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Maryse looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red rimmed and had black circles under her eyes. Izzy frowned at her mother "Mom? Are you alright?" Maryse let herself in and started searching around, most probably looking for Alec. She opened a couple of rooms and reached to the last door. Slowly turning the knob Maryse entered into the room.

Maryse eyes fell on his son and she ran towards the bed "Alec!" The mother ran her hand softly over Alec's face and hair "My baby" tears rolled down her cheeks. She bend down to kiss her son's forehead "I am so sorry son. Please forgive me...I am a bad mother...I am sorry for doubting your feelings" she then looked at Magnus "I owe an apology to Magnus...I am sorry for my harsh words" Maryse took Alec's hand in hers "Please come back to me... I can't see you like this... I want my son back...please don't punish me like this" she cried even more when she saw neither of them moved an inch

Maryse felt a hand on her shoulder "Mom..." The mother took a deep breath and wiped her tears. She got up to face her daughter "You think you and Jace have grown big enough to hide things from me and make your own decisions?" her voice had accusing tone. Before Izzy could say anything she continued "I know you all think of me as a bad mother...maybe I am...but that doesn't mean I like to see my son suffer"

Izzy bit her quivering lips but couldn't stop the incoming tears "Mom they used too much strength to kill the demon and now..." Maryse nodded "Clary Fairchild told me everything. I am so proud of Alec and what Magnus I have new respect for him"

"Wait...you don't have a problem with their relationship?"

Maryse looked at Alec and then at Magnus "My son isn't the only one lying in this bed" she was feeling immense guilt in her heart when she remembered how she acused Magnus when he saved Alec's life by sharing his heart. How could she not see their love "I know by now that Alec's happiness lies in Magnus. They are made for each other. If Magnus was willing to sacrifice his life for Alec then my approval is the least thing I can do"

"Mom" Izzy hugged her mother who held her tightly in her arms. Izzy got the much needed elderly comfort from her mother. She couldn't do this alone "There is no progress mom. I...we don't know what to do" Maryse broke the hug "Your father is has called some of the best healers of clave. Maybe they might have success" Izzy nodded. She felt so relieved that finally their mother had approved Magnus and Alec's relationship. Only if they woke up to see this approval.

Suddenly she saw something and her eyes went wide "By the Angel! How did I not thought of this before!"

Maryse looked at her daughter with confused expression "Thought about what honey?"

Izzy had a huge smile on her face "Mom! Call Jace! I think I know how to bring them back"

 **One last chapter to go with Malec waking up and lots of fluff! Please leave a review :-)))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi friends! Last chapter guys! I want to say THANK YOU TO ALL YOU AWESOME READERS WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME FROM THE START OF THIS STORY! Thank you to all people who have reviewed followed favourite this story! Thank you to all guest reviewers also. Without you guys support I couldn't have written this story! On with the last chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jace ran through the corridor, heart thumping widly in his chest. He had just finished his mission when Izzy asked him to come as quickly as possible. The only thing came in his mind was Magnus and Alec had woken up. He was already thinking how he was going to yell at them on being so careless. They shouldn't have gone through with the circle when both were already drained of their energy. He smiled unconsciously on the thought of seeing them talking again

Jace banged on the door "Alec? Open the door! I know you are awake!" his voice held excitement and hint of happiness "Magnus!" The door opened and Jace thought maybe he had taken wrong direction to his institute because Maryse was standing with a frown on her face. He looked around to confirm where he was standing "Jace...what are you staring at? Come in" Jace slowly walked in with confused expression "Mom what are you doing here?"

Before Maryse could answer Izzy came in the hall and squeaked in happiness "Jace! Mom is with us" Jace raised his eyebrows "Us?"

"She is changed Jace. She approves Alec's relationship with Magnus. Jace was shocked "When did that happen?" he got an glare from his mother "Sorry...that's really good news but where are they?

"Who?" asked Izzy

"Alec and Magnus. They woke up right? That's why you called me so urgent"

Izzy's face fell and she looked at her mother. Maryse turned to face Jace "They haven't woken up yet"

"What? But..."

Izzy walked towards his brother "I called you because I thought of a way to get them back" Jace had a question look on his face "What way?"

Izzy raised his hand and slowly opened her palm. Jace saw his sister held the omamori charm.

Magnus's omamori charm

"Remember this? Magnus held this charm with him when he shared his heart with Alec. This holds them together Jace. We will ask Sir Fuller to use his waking spell with Magnus and Alec holding this charm. This will bring them back Jace...this will wake them up... I am sure"

Jace was quiet for few seconds. He looked at his mother who's eyes glistened with tears "I am ready to try anything if it means to bring my boy back" Jace didn't know if Izzy's idea will work but he was so desperate that he agreed to the plan. He smiled at Maryse and then covered Izzy's palm with his "Let's do this. Let's get them back"

Jace then called the High Warlock of England. Within half an hour Edwin was at Magnus's loft. Jace and Izzy explained their idea "I think it might work. This charm is their symbol of love. We should have thought about it sooner...anyways but I think we need help"

"Name it! We will do anything" said Izzy

Edwin thought for a moment "This time we shall combine our strength along with the charm. Why don't you call other warlock friend of Bane..ah Catarina I guess?" Izzy nodded and Edwin continued "and you too shadowhunter...you are the boy's parabatai...your strength will also be useful"

Jace nodded without hesitation "I will do it!" Izzy pulled out her cell "I am calling Catarina" Maryse then thanked the older warlock for helping them. Edwin got to work immediately. He placed five candles that surrounded the bed and opened his spell book. He rolled his sleeves up and asked Maryse to draw the curtain close. Catarina arrived after ten minutes and was ready to share her strength.

Edwin then placed the omamori charm in Magnus's palm and covered it with Alec's hand. The older warlock moved few steps away from the bed. He extended his both hands. Jace took the right hand and Catarina held the left one "Ready?" he got nods from them. Maryse and Izzy stood far away in the room giving them space for the spell

Edwin's eyes were on his spell book and he started chanting the words. Jace and Catarina stiffened when they felt the pull on their strength "Try to relax" Izzy yelled from behind. The candles lit themselves up as the spell worked it's way on Magnus and Alec. The charm they held in their hands was now glowing. Izzy caught her mother's hand, unable to contain her happiness "Mom! I think it's working"

Edwin chanted for three minutes and they could see how the glow on the charm was now almost covering the sleeping pair. The before dark room was now illuminated with the omamori's light orange glow. Edwin finished reciting the last lines and let go of Jace and Catarina's hand. They swayed on the spot feeling exhausted. The glow was visible for few seconds and then it slowly drew back itself.

They surrounded the bed waiting for any movement that showed their effort was not wasted. The wait was agonizing slow and Maryse was already turning her back feeling devastated when a soft groan was heard followed by another one.

The mother turned around to see Alec was blinking his eyes and Magnus made a face as if his eyes hurt to open "Alec!" she yelled his son's name and ran to his side "You are awake! By the Angel you are back!"

Jace and Izzy hugged each other feeling absolutely thrilled on seeing both awake. They did it. They finally woke them up. Jace went to Magnus's side "Hey...Magnus...it's Jace..open your eyes slowly"

"You too son open your eyes slowly...we all are here for you ...open your eyes baby" Maryse encouraged Alec who again blinked twice before opening them partially "Ma...Magnus?" Maryse kissed Alec's forehead "He is right beside you...look" Alec turned his head to see Magnus laying next to him. He smiled and called him "Magnus?"

Magnus ears picked up hearing Alec's voice. He first turned his head to his side and then carefully opened his eyes "Al...Alexander" Alec squeezed his hand holding the charm "You okay?" Magnus nodded "And you?" Alec nodded back. He looked at Jace "What happened?"

Jace frowned "You don't remember? We were fighting Abrasxas and you both killed him with your power circle. After the battle you just collapsed in our arms"

Alec now remembered it all "We both had fallen asleep?"

"For two weeks!" Jace then told them how difficult these two weeks were for them. How they tried every way possible to wake them up and then lastly Izzy's idea. Magnus and Alec smiled at Izzy "Thank you" Izzy nodded with happy tears flowing from her eyes. There was a silence in the room when Edwin cleared his throat to bring the attention "I think it's time for me to go" Maryse Jace and Izzy thanked the older warlock "Take care of them. I will visit later"

When Edwin was gone Magnus and Alec were helped to sit upright. Izzy immediately hugged Alec, crying on his chest. Alec rubbed her back "I am okay Iz" Jace crossed his hands "You two have lot of explaining to do...why did you both risk your lives? Didn't you think how will it effect us? You slept for two weeks! Do you know how long days and nights have been for us? We thought...we lost you forever!" his last words sounded in pain

Alec ducked his head down. He knew how miserable Jace and Izzy must have felt. If he was in their place he would have surely lost it by now. Alec felt Magnus squeeze his hand which still held the charm "We are sorry Jace but it had to be done. We are leaders and we don't get to choose our life before the life of innocent people. You have to understand that"

Jace sighed "I know" his voice going soft "you two are similar in so many ways. We are proud of you. Just don't do it again" Magnus smiled "No promises but we will be careful" Jace glared at Magnus but then he smiled at him. Alec looked up to smile at Jace Izzy Catarina and Maryse

Wait a minute...what is mother doing here

Izzy got up from the bed "I will make soup for you two" Before she could turn Alec yelled out a 'No' to her. Everyone in the room laughed while Izzy had a pout on her face. Maryse smiled "I think these two need a mother's receipe. I will make something for them"

Alec's eyes were wide in disbelief. He saw Magnus lean towards him and whisper "Alexander... is this nice lady your mother?" Alec gave a small nod still looking shocked. His mother was smiling at them and was cooking food? Why? Did they reached in new dimension when they were sleeping.

Maryse saw the shock look on their faces and she walked towards Magnus. She took his free hand in his "I owe you an apology. I know I have always been rude to you...always said harsh words...accused you of taking my son away from me but I really feel guilty of my actions. You make my son happy. Alec is incomplete without you. I am glad he has someone like you in life. I... I am sorry"

Magnus was stunned for a moment. Never in his wildest dream he would have thought Maryse was going to accept their love. This was turning out best day ever "Don't apologize. You only did what a protective mother would do. I don't even remember any of the words you said before"

Maryse smiled with tears leaking in corner of her eyes "Take care of my boy" she patted on his arm and got up to sit beside Alec. Maryse hugged her son "I love you baby. I am so glad to see you back" Alec cried with her "I love you too mom. Thank you"

Maryse then went to cook in the kitchen. Catarina said her goodbyes to Magnus. Jace and Izzy sat in the hall so Magnus and Alec could have some time alone.

Magnus opened his hand "I think this belongs to me" he said pulling out the charm out of their hand as he laughed lightly. The first thing Alec did was to kiss Magnus hard on the lips "Magnus..I...I saw you go down..I.."

Magnus was holding Alec's face with fingers in his hand on the boy's hair. The warlock kissed the bridge of Alec's nose and saw new bout of tears fell from Alec's eyes. The boy was staring at him with his quivering lips as if trying hard not to fall apart. Magnus felt his own eyes burning, throat closing painfully "Alexander..."

Alec cried more and Magnus wiped a tear with his left thumb "Don't cry my darling. We are safe. We made it back...together" Though Magnus was terrified inside thinking what would have happened if they weren't able to wake up. Alec nodded and hugged him tightly, arms circling around Magnus's neck.

Magnus wrapped his hands on Alec's thin waist "Let it out sweetheart.. I am here for you" tears falling from his own eyes, wetting Alec's shoulder "I love you"

Alec didn't pull back and murmured softly on Magnus's neck "I love you too" Magnus laid them both back on bed with Alec's head on his chest and an arm wrapped around his shoulder "I am so lucky to have you Magnus"

Magnus hummed "Not lucky as me Alexander. I can feel your love darling...in here" he points at his heart "And I feel yours" Alec places a small kiss on Magnus's chest

Magnus tightens his hold "My heart is yours"

When Maryse came in with the tray along with Jace and Izzy they weren't surprised to see the two lovebirds tangled together in each others arms with their eyes closed. Finally everything was going to be alright

THE END :-)))

 **Sooooo how was it? Did you guys liked the last chapter? Please leave a review for one last time :-)))**


End file.
